La veela lo sabe
by jeny3329
Summary: Post-Guerra/ Draco es una veela. Hermione es su pareja. Ella lo odia y Draco debe recurrir a Harry para conquistarla! Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Todo se sentía distinto, pero de alguna manera se veía igual. Kreacher realmente se había esforzado limpiando el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Los muebles estaban libres de polvo y cada rincón estaba prácticamente reluciente. Se sentó en la estancia y suspiro profundamente. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Eran casi las dos y Harry aun no llegaba con Teddy. Tonks y Remus necesitaban tiempo a solas. Después de la guerra no habían tenido oportunidad. Nynphadora siempre tenía que salir con los aurores y el hombre lobo estaba ayudando con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Sirius!

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo, no lo había visto en un par de meses y estaba muy feliz de encontrarlo en la casa a esa hora. Después de haber sido declarado inocente pasaba casi todo su tiempo recorriendo las calles o sentado en el Caldero Chorreante, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de ser una persona libre, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó tan pronto como ella lo soltó

-Fue a buscar a Teddy, Lupin y Tonks tienen una cita, _Bueno si se le puede llamar cita a un juego de Quidditch-_murmuró recordando la última vez que salió con Ron.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¡Kreacher!-llamó Sirius.

Con un pequeño_ plop _apareció el pequeño elfo, sosteniendo una cacerola y luciendo más vivo y amable de lo que Hermione lo recordaba.

-¿Llamó el amo?- pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

-Prep… eh… ¿podrías preparar unos bocadillos? Harry y Teddy están a punto de llegar así que prepara suficiente… Por favor- Intentó poner una expresión amable, pero lo único que logro fue asustar un poco al elfo… y a Hermione.

Mientras Sirius continuó dándole instrucciones al Kreacher levitó su baúl y subió a su nueva habitación a poner sus cosas en orden. Tomó una ducha rápida y bajó a esperar a Harry.

Todo había cambiado, todavía no podía creer lo diferente que eran las cosas. En un mes volvería a Hogwarts, quería conseguir sus NEWTs. Hace algunas semanas había pensado en volver al mundo _muggle_, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, después de intentarlo por un par de semanas lo entendió.

_-¿´Mione?-La llamó su padre con una voz dulce. Demasiado dulce._

_-¿Si?-respondió apenas asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina._

_-No te preocupes. Siempre seremos tus padres, siempre te amaremos y sin importar que pase estaremos aquí para ti-Se levantó y camino hasta ella, le dio un enorme abrazo, un beso en la frente y le entrego un sobre con dinero muggle._

_Su madre se acerco a ella y la miró a los ojos, y la abraz_ó.

_- Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz. Ven a visitarnos y no olvides escribir- le alcanzó su baúl y Hermione lo supo, la estaban dejando ir. Después de encontrarlos y regresarles la memoria decidió quedarse con ellos, recompensarlos. Pero ese no era su lugar._

-¡Herms!-una voz la sacó de su recuerdo, se volvió y saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡Harry!-su amigo corrió a ella y le dio un abrazo que rompió un par de costillas, al menos eso pensó-¡Teddy!- levantó al niño de la silla y lo abrazo con cuidado, él le respondió con una sonrisa y en segundos ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello.

Comieron tranquilos, pero no en silencio. Teddy no se molesto en comer y prefirió decorar las paredes lanzando puré con todas sus fuerzas. Limpió las paredes con su varita y suspiró. Era bueno poder usar magia, la hacía sentirse en casa.

* * *

Los primero rayos de sol dieron en el apuesto rostro, puso una mano sobre sus ojos para evitar la luz y tratar de dormir un poco más. Casi tuvo éxito… _casi_

-¡Draco Lucios Malfoy!- escuchó la voz de su madre. Tomó su varita y cerró la puerta mágicamente, no tenía intención de levantarse aún.

Sintió que su habitación se estremecía y escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su cama.

-_Aguamenti_-

Un gran chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara. Abrió los ojos y miró a su madre sonreír.

-Vístete y baja, tenemos que hablar.

Cinco minutos después estaba en el despacho de la mansión sentado en un sofá de cuero, frente a sus padres. Su respiración estaba agitada y no encontraba su voz.

-… es por eso que no te lo habíamos dicho- concluyó su padre, aunque su voz sonaba calmada, pudo ver que le preocupaba su reacción.

-¿Soy parte veela? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes!-dijo bastante enojado, Lucios no contestó y miró a su esposa, buscando ayuda. Narcissa entendió y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de su hijo.

-Porque no estábamos seguros de que los genes se manifestaran, pero ahora solo basta verte para saberlo, esa mujer muggle empujó a su esposo para que pasaras junto a ella, ¿lo recuerdas?

_¿Quién podría olvidar algo así? _¡La loca había fingido que debía arreglarse la media y casi le había mordido el trasero!

-Draco es esencial que encuentres a tu pareja. Las veelas tienen solo una oportunidad de ser felices y es solamente con su pareja. Si ella o él elige a otra persona morirás por tu corazón roto…- la voz de su madre continuó pero el sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

_¿ÉL? _No, definitivamente no. Había escuchado mal, levanto su voz y se animó a preguntar.

-_¿ÉL? _¿A qué te refieres con él?

-Bueno hijo, la pareja de una veela no es necesariamente alguien del sexo opuesto, será de tu misma edad, porque si tu pareja muere, tú también lo harás. Estamos seguros de que va a Hogwarts, el lazo mágico que los une se encargará de eso. Contrario a la creencia general, no existe un límite de tiempo para reclamarla. Ahora tus habilidades se están desarrollando, tu vista, el tacto, la velocidad, la audición y el olfato. Todas son herramientas para encontrarla. Su olor te atraerá, sigue tus instintos. Siempre te llevaran a ella. Si ella es feliz tú lo serás, si esta triste tú también. Si alguien la lastima, bueno seguramente será lo último que haga. La veela es posesiva y celosa, si cree que tiene competencia puede es bastante agresiva. Debes intentar controlarte.

-¡GENIAL! AHORA SOY UN LOCO POSESIVO OBSESIONADO CON UNA SOLA PERSONA. ¡ESTE ES MI CASTIGO POR HACER QUE DOBBY SE COMIERA MIS VEGETALES! SOY EL DIOS DEL SEXO DE SLYTHERIN Y PUEDO ACABAR CON UN HOMBRE-gritó lamentándose.

-¿Dios del que?-preguntó su madre impresionada.

_Mierda._ Ahora tenía mucho que explicar


	2. Chapter 2: The smell

**The smell**

Hermione, Harry y Sirius llegaron temprano a Kings Cross. Ubicaron el punto entre la plataforma 9 y 10. Harry tomó su carrito y atravesó la pared, ella lo siguió y de último pasó Sirius. Buscó a los Weasly con la mirada y los encontró cerca del tren, ya despidiéndose.

Saludó a todos y se alegró de ver a George sonriendo. Subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos en el asiento del frente y se dedicaron a hablar en susurros y besarse con mucha pasión, para molestia de Ron.

-Mione…-comenzó Ron con voz cauta. Se habían besado durante la batalla y las cosas aún eran un poco extrañas. Sabía lo que le quería decir. Ella misma lo sentía, no hubo química en el beso.

-Está bien Ron-lo interrumpió tranquilamente- Tampoco sentí nada. Te quiero, pero no de esa manera.

Suspiró aliviado y su boca se curvo en una sonrisa enorme.

-Gracias al cielo, sería raro si uno de los dos quisiera continuar. Ahora que eso está aclarado, ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Hablaron por un rato, jugaron ajedrez mágico y comieron un poco. A mitad del recorrido se les unieron Luna y Neville. Cuando faltaba media hora para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade Hermione fue a ponerse la túnica.

Iba tarareando una canción, se sintió tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan distraída que choco con algo. Cayó al suelo de un fuerte golpe. _Genial_, _un rato feliz y termin_o _lastimada_.

-Lo sient… Malfoy-se sorprendió al ver al chico rubio. Siempre había sido guapo, pero ahora era hermoso. ¿_Hermoso? Despierta Hermione _– Lo siento, no te vi.

El chico no le respondió. Se agacho, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la levantó como si no pesara más de 5 kilos. Quería protestar pero no se podía mover, con cuidado la llevo al compartimiento más cercano y la puso suavemente en el asiento, pero sin dejar de tocarla. Estaba asustada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada?-preguntó Malfoy en un tono de voz preocupado_, casi histérico_, pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loco?- preguntó obligándolo a quitarle las manos de encima. El no le respondió, la miró a los ojos, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-_Locomotor Wibbly-_murmuró sin detenerse a pensar. Las piernas de Malfoy comenzaron a temblar y no se pudo mantener en pie. Aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo. Definitivamente Malfoy estaba loco.

* * *

El día estaba brillante, el clima era perfecto, los truenos solamente añadían encanto. El desayuno estaba un poco quemado pero le supo a gloria. Todo era perfecto. Caminó por Kings Cross sintiéndose en las nubes. Cuando vio el tren tuvo la necesidad de subirse en el momento. Tenía que hacerlo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse más rápido sin darse cuenta.

-¿Hijo? Draco… Cariño- lo llamó Narcissa sin que el respondiera- ¡DRACO LUCIOS MALFOY TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-¿Ah?-preguntó saliendo del ensueño.

-Déjalo Cissy, probablemente siente a su pareja, no te enojes-le dijo Lucios completamente tranquilo, sonriendo un poco.

-Puede ser… me siento ansioso, pero feliz al mismo tiempo… Voy a subir al tren ahora, los amo, los veo en navidad.

Sin detenerse un momento subió al tren y se sentó en un compartimiento vacío cerca de los baños, eso le daría la oportunidad de oler a cualquiera que se tuviera que cambiar. _Tiene que ser una chica, lo siento. Si fuera un chico no sentiría asco ante la idea. Seguramente tiene el cabello suave y largo, al menos eso espero, podría tomar algunos mechos y enredarlos entre mis dedos, tal vez podría…_

_-_DRACO!-escuchó una voz gritando, levanto la mirada y vio a sus amigos, _estúpido Draco, deja de soñar despierto_ se regañó a sí mismo y se obligó a saludar a sus amigos. Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Adrian tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar. Cuando hubo un momento de silencio Draco decidió contarles todo, iba a necesitar ayuda.

-Chicos…-comenzó con voz insegura, pero se recupero y volvió su tono más arrogante- tengo algo que contarles… soy parte veela.

Todos se quedaron mudos por un momento, luego Zabini se recupero y tomó la palabra.

-¿Veela? Wow

- Eso no es todo- y comenzó a contarles todos los detalles. Cuando terminó Nott habló, su voz preocupada.

-¿Y como sabrás que es ella? Es decir, como estar segur…-Continuó pero Draco no escuchó nada más. Su cerebro estaba paralizado pero sus sentidos no. Un olor dulce y fresco lo golpeó de frente. Realmente no podía escuchar a sus amigos. Sin tener completo control de su cuerpo salió al pasillo y la buscó con la vista, sabía que estaba ahí. La sangre sucia venia por el pasillo, aparentemente feliz, pero no se veía ninguna otra persona. Decidió caminar para buscarla personalmente pero en cuanto se acerco a la come libros su cerebro se durmió. El olor era increíblemente fuerte, embriagante y sin saber porque caminó hasta ella, al parecer no lo vio venir porque chocó con el de frente y cayó al suelo.

Mil señales de alerta se dispararon en su cabeza. Estaba lastimada. Estaba lastimada… sin pensarlo la levantó del suelo, la escucho hablar pero no podía ponerle atención. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Cuando la tuvo contra su cuerpo sintió que la piel le ardía. _Es ella, es ella y esta lastimada._ No podía pensar con claridad, quería besarla pero tenía que saber si estaba bien. Encontró su voz y le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loco?-ella se alejó de él y el vacio lo inundo. Tenía que sentirla cerca de nuevo. La miró a los ojos y aspiro su aroma de nuevo. _A la mierda._ Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Su estomago, su mente su corazón. Tenía mariposas por todo lado. La iba a besar de nuevo. Pero cayó al suelo y ella corrió lejos. Eso lo sacó del trance en el que estaba y le permitió pensar con claridad. _Mierda_. Ella lo maldijo. Y había hecho el ridículo.

-Muy bien hecho, muy sutil-se volvió y vio a Nott y a Zabini riéndose muy fuerte.

-Tienen 3 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o ninguno podrá tener herederos-amenazó con voz baja y peligrosa.

-No te enojes. Ya llegamos, vamos-dijo Theo, intentando calmarse, Draco no los iba a maldecir, nunca lo hacía.

Se levantó con elegancia y camino hacia los carruajes. _Al menos este año será interesante._


	3. Chapter 3: No lo pienses muy alto

Iban de camino al Gran Comedor y Hermione sintió los ojos del Slytherin taladrándole la espalda. Separó a sus mejores amigos del grupo y entró con ellos a un aula vacía

-¿Qué pasa Mione?- preguntó Ron impaciente pensando en el gran festín de bienvenida.

-Creo que Malfoy está loco…-dijo con voz insgura. Dudando de su decisión. Harry era muy sobreprotector. Ella era como su hermana menor, Harry la veía como una niña, incluso golpeó a Ron en la nariz por haberla besado sin estar en una relación. No era buena idea, mataría a Malfoy.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó mortalmente serio. _Fue muy mala idea._

-No, bueno sí. Fue amable, estaba distraída y tropecé con él y me caí, me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó si estaba bien- respondió con voz seria y tranquila, intentando no sonrojarse.

-¡Te hizo tropezar! Le voy a lanzar un moco de murciélago que va a hacer que Ginny se sienta envidiosa- gritó Harry poniéndose rojo. _Perfecto._

-Cálmate Harry, fue un accidente, parece que fue culpa de Herms- dijo el pelirrojo con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo conseguir.

-¡NO! ¡Nunca es culpa de Mione! Seguramente le lanzó un _confundus_. O envió los narggles a molestarla- razonó.

-¡Escúchate Harry, estás hablando de narggles!- le reprendió Hermione- Cálmate.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero si lo vuelve a hacer lo maldeciré- dijo con voz decidida.

-No es me molesta que maldigas a Malfoy, pero no por mí, fue un accidente, no me hizo caer Harry- repitió cansada.

-Ya veo, no tienes la mente clara. Debe ser el _confundus_- repitió con voz lenta y fuerte, como si estuviera hablando con una niña.

-¡Aaaaah! ¿no me escuchaste?

-Tranquila se te pasará en un rato- respondió en el mismo tono de voz y con una sonrisa empática.

-Me doy por vencida, vamos a comer- y salió derecho al Gran Comedor.

-Al fin, no me quiero perder la cena, prometí que este año probaré cada platillo que los elfos sean capaces de hacer- comentó Ron con una sonrisa soñadora.

* * *

Se sentó en carruaje con sus amigos, decepcionado por no haber conseguido un asiento con Hermione. Suspiró fuertemente y cruzó los brazos en gesto arrogante.

-¿Tanto te molesta nuestra compañía Draco?- preguntó Adrian con voz burlona.

_Imbécil, atorado con ellos y ella tan cerca._

-Pucey, hazme un favor y cállate- respondió con voz fría. Levantó la mirada y se concentró en las estrellas.

_Tranquilo Draco, la verás en la cena. Tal vez le puedas hablar, si te deshaces de Potter y Weasel, puedes acompañarla a la torre, tal vez ella quier…_

_Quien lo diría. Draco Malfoy fantaseando con Granger. Patético._

_¿El dios del sexo de Slytherin? Pff si claro._

_¿Zabini? ¿Nott?_

_Hola Malfoy_

_¿Qué tal hermano? Wow casi toda tu mente está ocupada con Hermione. Eres un tipo triste._

_¡Salgan de mi mente! Sabía que no debía enseñarles legilemancia ¿No conocen que es el respeto? Deberían sentir pena, mentiend… _

Paro por un momento y habló en voz clara y peligrosa.

-¿Cómo la llamaste Nott? ¿Hermione?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

_Mierda, Malfoy me va a matar._

-Puedo explicarlo- contestó casi inmediatamente. Estaba asustado, era la primera vez que su amigo le parecía peligroso. Sus ojos completamente negros le estaban dedicando una mirada asesina.

-Comienza entonces- sentía la sangre ardiendo a través de todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué derecho tenía Theo de llamarla por su nombre? ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos? Bueno, mataría a Nott y luego… _Tranquilizate Draco, mantén la cabeza fría _se regaño a sí mismo.

-Bueno, ella y yo hicimos un trabajo de Aritmancia juntos, éramos compañeros en sexto año. Juro que no me gusta, nada de romance - explicó Theo claramente asustado.

-No vuelvas a llamarla por su nombre. Ah y si la tocaste, te corto las manos- amenazó Draco, Theo supo que era en serio.

_Gracias al cielo no me gusta y no paso nada, parece que habla en serio._

_Me alegra que lo entiendas Nott. Ella es mía._

_¡Sal de mi cabeza Malfoy!_

_Claro… ¿ah y Nott? ¿En serio? ¿Lovegood, en el aula de adivinación? ¿Qué clase de fantasías son esas?_

_¡SAL!_

Caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio, todos tratando de cerrar sus mentes y de entrar en la de los otros. Intentando descubrir algún secreto embarazoso.

Cuando entró al castillo la vio caminando, casi llegando al comedor. Aún podía sentir su aroma en el aire. Dulce y freso. Como un campo de flores después de un día de lluvia. _Delicioso._ Camino más rápido para tratar de verla de cerca antes de la comida y la vio desaparecer en un aula junto a Él-chico-que-desgraciadamente-no-muere y la comadreja. Nuevamente una ola de rabia lo invadió. _Malditos. ¿Quién creen que son?_ Comenzó caminar hacia el salón de clases pero dos pares de manos y tres varitas lo detuvieron. Miró a Crabbe y a Goyle que lo sostenían y a Pucey, Nott y Zabini que lo apuntaban.

-Contrólate Malfoy. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar y atacar a sus amigos? Vaya forma de ganar puntos- la voz de Adrian era segura pero su mirada lo delató. Estaba nervioso.

-Quítate de mi camino

-Piensa en ella, ¿crees que estará feliz si los lastimas? Le va a doler a ella también- razono Blaise

Una brisa sopló y se llevo el olor, eso lo ayudó a pensar más claramente. Ellos eran intocables mientras fueran importantes para ella. Tenía que aprender a calmarse. No se podía dejar llevar.

-Suéltenme, ya estoy tranquilo. Vamos a comer.


	4. Chapter 4: Una noche larga

-¿Mione?

-¿Ginny?

-Malfoy te está mirando. Fijamente- comentó divertida

Hermione alzó la mirada y lo vio. Estaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a sus amigos. Le dio la impresión de que ellos se estaban burlando de él, pero no parecía importarle. La estaba viendo fijamente, casi sin moverse. Su mirada no era dura, ni burlona. Era ¿_penetrante? ¿soñadora? Detente Hermione, no te debe importar_

Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el tren. La besó. En la frente, pero un beso es un beso. Sintió las mejillas arder pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Era adictivo. Sus hermosos ojos grises no la dejaban y sentía como si la estuvieran acariciando.

-Creo que Malfoy se enamoró de ti Hermione- dijo Ginny en voz alta- tal vez por eso te besó

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron Harry y Ron que se habían acercado lo suficiente sin que las chicas se enteraran.

_Maldición. Los voy a ignorar. Si me hago la tonta tal vez dejen el tema. No importa que pase, no los mires. Se fuerte. _Los miró por un segundo, sin querer. _Mierda, tal vez si les tendré que explicar._

-Hermione Jean Granger responde la pregunta, ¿Malfoy te besó?- preguntó Harry con una voz suave que le provocó escalofríos. Estaba furioso.

-¡En la frente! Fue accidental, el se estaba agachando a revisar… ¡mi tobillo! Si, y sin querer yo levante la cabeza y pasó. Por favor no hagas nada Harry, por favor- suplicó en el tono más infantil del que fue capaz- Si me avergüenzas nunca te volveré a hablar. Por favor Harry. ¿Ron?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada- respondió el pelirrojo tranquilo- Tampoco Harry, de eso me encargo yo.

Sin decir nada arrastró al Elegido fuera del Gran Comedor. Suspiró aliviada. Eso estuvo cerca. Volvió a mirar al frente y el príncipe de las serpientes le dedicó lo que parecía una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con, lo que trato de ser, una mirada llena de odio y volvió a concentrarse en el puré de patatas y el tofú que tenía en el plato.

-Lo siento Herms, no pensé que nos estuvieran escuchando.

Comieron en silencio un rato, hasta que llegó Lavender riendo tontamente.

-Wow, creo que Malfoy está volvió cien veces más sexi, no me importaría jugar con su serpiente, ¿si entienden lo que digo?- terminó levantando las cejas y poniendo una expresión coqueta

Hermione casi escupió el zumo de calabaza y comenzó a toser.

-Es cierto, antes era guapo, pero ahora es increíble-dijo Parvati sentándose al lado de Ginny- Buscaré su rol de patrullaje, tal vez lo logre atrapar en algún corredor.

-Si no tuviera a Harry, también estaría haciendo planes.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por un rato y luego subieron a la sala común, todavía comentando el nuevo físico de Malfoy. Sería una noche larga.

* * *

Draco estaba feliz. Durante la cena ella lo miró varias veces y no por error. Lo vio directamente a los ojos. Podía escuchar al idota de Pucey y al imbécil de Zabini burlándose de él pero no le importaba. Granger se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sentir como su ego se inflaba. Se concentró en usar su oído para tratar de saber de que estaba hablando con la chica Weasly. De pronto Potter se levantó agitado.

_Así que le contó a la hermana de la comadreja del beso. _Potter lo miró con lo que pretendía ser una mirada asesina. _Ella lo defendió_

Estaba enojado, Potter no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones. Ella no le pertenecía.

_Ella es mia. _Intentó luchar contra su veela y mantenerse sentado. El tonto Weasly se llevó a Potter y ella se quedó hablando con sus amigas. Decidió no escuchar más. Se conformó con verla comer. Cuando se levantó para ir a su sala común la siguió, solamente para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo.

Después de que ella entró bajo a las mazmorras y directo a su sala común. Aun era temprano así que decidió ir al despacho de Snape.

-Buenas noches Draco.-lo saludó el profesor tranquilo- Me imagino que vienes a poner al tanto a tus padres. Me voy los polvos están sobre la chimenea.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió del despacho dejando a Draco solo,

-Mansión Malfoy- gritó arrojando los polvos en la chimenea.

-Su cabeza apareció en la sala de estar de la mansión.

-Hijo estaba esperando por ti.

-La encontré- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque creo que está confundida, no estaba preparado y la besé en la frente.

-Es normal hijo, por el resto de tus días vivirás con el deseo de saltar sobre ella cada segundo del día. Tienes que aprender a controlarte. La puedes alejar. Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo con cada paso de la relación. Si te apresuras y el lazo se rompe morirás. Cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir tuve que esperar varios meses para poder consumar nuestra relación. Pero después fue maravilloso. Aún lo es, de hecho encontramos esa ropa interior comestible la semana pasad…

-¡NO! No quiero escuchar. ¡Es personal! Qué asco- dijo Draco deseando callarlo. No quería esas imágenes en su cabeza.

-¡Hijo!- saludó Narcissa entrando a la habitación- ¿la encontraste?

-Sí madre- respondió orgulloso- de hecho estaba diciend…

-Lucius es momento de que tengan "la charla". Draco querido empieza a poner un poco de poción en su copa, aún no es momento para hijos. También tenemos un libro con posiciones que explica todo bien. Debe estar por aq…

-¡NO! ¿Tú también? No pienso hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes- dijo Draco indignado.

-Tranquilo hijo, tu padre y yo entendemos de esto. No somos anticuados. Lucius querido, ¿le hablaste de la ropa comestible?

_Genial. Va a ser una noche larga_


	5. Chapter 5: El mini-basilisco

**Nota de la autora: en esta historia Daphne y Astoria son gemelas. En los proximos capitulos pienso poner un poco más de Harry/Ginny, Luna/Nott, Daphne/Ron y Blaise/OC (Rose Nott) que opinan?**

* * *

_Queridísimo Sirius_

_Espero que todo esté en orden en Grimmauld. Te escribo para darte noticias importantes y pedirte un favor. Hace aproximadamente seis meses, Lucius y yo descubrimos que en Draco el gen veela es dominante. Te pido ayuda ya que su pareja es nada más y nada menos que la joven Granger. Sé que será difícil, pero necesito que Harry lo ayude. Él solo no podrá lograrlo. Te envió algunos libros, tal vez si se los entregas a tu ahijado el pueda ayudar a mi hijo. Desde ya gracias por tu ayuda._

_Con amor_

_N.M_

_P.D: he descubierto esta tarde que Kreacher y Doti están en una relación. Bueno, al menos eso cree ese alocado elfo tuyo. Doti está un poco asustada. Cuando entré al estudio encontré al pequeño persiguiéndola, intentando obsequiarle un sartén. Ella lo aceptó y lo golpeó con el. De todas maneras parecía feliz de haberle regalado algo._

* * *

_Querida Cissy_

_No me sorprende lo que me dices. Sólo hace falta mirar ese pelo casi blanco y el rostro afeminado. Es broma. Intentaré ayudarte como me pides. Creo que mi ahijado se dará cuenta rápidamente. Solo necesita las fuentes de información correcta. Lo que si me sorprende es saber de la relación entre Kreacher y Doti. Ya me parecía extraño que estuviera decorando cada rincón con flores y entonando "un caldero lleno de amor". Incluso intentó bailar con el boggart del estudio. Eso no salió muy bien. Dale mis saludos a Lucius. Los espero el viernes para la cena._

_Con cariño_

_S.B_

_P.D: Te envío un libro que le puede ser de ayuda a Draco._

* * *

_Harry_

_Me sorprendió recibir una lechuza el primer día. Lo que me cuentas sobre Draco no me sorprende. Los Black y los Malfoy tienen más de un secreto. Es importante que leas los libros que te he enviado. No puedo decirte lo que está pasando porque no me corresponde. No busques segundas intenciones. Sé que el chico no eligió ser un mortífago. Ciertamente luchó por la luz en Hogwarts. Me alegra decirte que estoy recuperando a mi familia. Cissy y yo estamos en mejores términos. Siempre fue mi favorita. Recuerda que Hermione posee suficientes capacidades para cuidar de sí misma. Confía en su criterio. Espero tu próxima carta._

_ Atentamente_

_Sirius Black._

_ P.D: encontré el boggart en el estudio. Al parecer tenías razón. Te debo 5 galeones _

Harry leyó la carta varias veces sin comprender. Así que ahora debía confiar en Malfoy. _Al parecer todos tienen razón. Sirius está loco. _Levantó los libros que Tori (su nueva lechuza) dejó en la cama. _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. _Ese libro ya lo había leído. Lo habían usado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se dio cuenta de que algunas páginas parecían marcadas, lo puso sobre la mesa de noche. _Guía teórica: los diez seres más bellos del mundo mágico, _bueno, ese libro parecía nuevo y en la primera página aparecía una sirena saludando. Miró la cama y recogió un libro más. _Mi basilisco: lo que todo hechicero debe saber sobre el sexo. _Definitivamente su mañana no podía ser más rara.

Bajó a la sala común y encontró a Ginny esperando por él. El día había mejorado.

* * *

Hermione se levantó temprano, se aseó y fue a desayunar. No quería toparse con el psicópata de Mafoy. Bajó las escaleras de mejor humor, se sintió incluso mejor al confiscar un par de caramelos vomitivos _Weasly_ a un alumno de tercer año. Se colocó los audífonos y encendió el reproductor que sus padres le regalaron. Le costó mucho encontrar un hechizo que lo hiciera funcionar dentro del colegio. Tarareó un par de canciones y camino directo al Gran comedor. Al entrar su humor cayó al suelo. _Maldito Malfoy._ Parecía que estaba esperándola cerca de la mesa de Grinffindor.

Intentó ignorarlo y caminar directo a su mesa pero no pudo. Se paró frente a ella obligándola a mirarlo.

-Buenos días Granger- la saludó con una sonrisa y un tono bastante relajado. _Imbécil._

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le respondió irritada. Tardó un par de segundos en contestarle pero lo hizo al fin.

-Saludarte- dijo con un tono condescendiente y sonriendo radiante- Nos vemos en pociones.

Le guiñó un ojo, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y se apresuró a sentarse. Con disimulo fijó la vista en el dios griego… _¿Dios Griego? Despierta Granger_. Se regañó internamente, pero sin desviar la mirada.

Las hermanas Greengras y Pansy Parkinson estaban encima de Draco intentando llamar su atención. Él, sin embargo, no les prestaba atención. Estaba hablando con sus amigos. De nuevo parecía que ellos se estaban burlando. ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy motivo de burlas.

Seguramente sintió que lo observaba porque dejó de prestarles atención a sus amigos y la miró directamente a los ojos. _¿Cómo puede ser más hermoso que una chica? Es injusto. _Le costó varios segundos dejar de mirarlo. Él le sonrió y ella sintió las mejillas arder. Bajó la vista y se concentró en el desayuno.

-…es más que sexy. No me importaría pasar un par de horas con él en el baño de los prefectos- escuchó decir a una chica de Ravenclaw a su amiga. Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír tontamente.

Al parecer toda la población femenina estaba loca por el Dragón sexi. Se sintió menos tonta por sonrojarse y terminó de comer tranquila. Sin pensar más en el asunto.

* * *

_¿Por qué aún no llega?_ Si Draco estuviera pensando de manera objetiva, se daría cuenta de que todavía era muy temprano para el desayuno. Pero una veela nunca es objetiva. La conversación con sus padres no lo dejó dormir. Necesitaría al menos un mes para volver a verlos a la cara. Cuando pudo cerrar los ojos soñó con unas bragas de sabor a menta que lo querían asfixiar. Pero sus queridos padres no se quedaron con eso. Se les ocurrió (gracias a Sirius, que al parecer ahora era parte importante de la familia) darle un libro bastante perturbador.

_Mi basilisco: lo que todo hechicero debe saber sobre el sexo._

Ni siquiera lo abrió. No pensaba leerlo. Sabia suficiente del sexo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Había tenido sexo con casi todas las chicas de Slytherin, varias Ravenclaw e incluso algunas Griffyndor. Aunque ahora en lugar de sentirse orgulloso se sentía mortificado. A Hermione le costaría confiar en él.

¿Dónde estaba? Se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba más de una hora para el desayuno. Se sentó cerca de la entrada y comenzó a dibujar patrones en la piedra para entretenerse. Trató de hacer un dibujo de la chica pero cuando terminó y contemplo su obra se deprimió un poco. Se parecía al calamar gigante.

Después de más de 40 minutos la vio acercarse. Decidió esperarla dentro del comedor, cerca de su mesa. El corazón le latía increíblemente fuerte. Tenía las manos sudorosas. A penas percibió su aroma el resto del cuerpo se le encendió. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse sobre ella y arrastrarla a las mazmorras. Ella se acercó e intento ignorarlo. _Como si lo fuera a permitir. _

Se atravesó en su camino y cuando ella lo miró se congeló por un segundo. Esos ojos chocolate lo miraban y sentía que le perforaban el corazón. Podría quedarse así todo el día. Perderse en sus ojos.

_¡Di algo Malfoy!_

_¡Largo Zabini!_

-Buenos días Granger- dijo intentando sonar totalmente relajado. No la quería asustar. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron por la sorpresa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. _Adorable._

-…es Malfoy?- _¿Qué me está preguntando? Imbécil deja de ver sus labios y concéntrate. ¿Qué le vas a responder?_

_Quiere saber qué diablos estás haciendo. _

_Eres un idiota Pucey, sal de mi cabeza. Oh y gracias._

¿Qué le iba a responder? _Llevo un par de horas esperándote para llevarte a las mazmorras y arrancarte la ropa. ¿Vamos? _No, eso no serviría. Sería mejor optar por el segundo motivo.

-Saludarte- tratando de hacerlo sonar obvio- Nos vemos en pociones.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Cada momento era más difícil resistir el ansia de besarla.

A penas llegó a la mesa sus compañeras se le lanzaron encima. Es cierto, Astoria y Pansy lo habían distraído el año pasado. Alejando su mente de la guerra. Pero ahora le parecían insoportables. Su olor era horrendo y sus voces irritantes. No como la voz de Granger.

_¿Quién lo diría? El dios del sexo, el príncipe de la casa de Salazar Slytherin no es capaz de mantener una conversación con su pareja, su alma gemela. _Incluso en su cabeza podía sentir el tono de burla de Nott.

_Creo que está sobrevaluado. Patético Draco. _Atacó Adrian con voz mordaz.

_Los huevos con tocino están geniales. _

_¡No seas imbécil Zabini!_

-¡En serio están ricos!- se defendió el italiano en voz alta.

-Sí, pero no estamos hablando de eso sino de Malfoy y su incapacidad de mantener una conversación con la princesa de los leones.- insistió Pucey

-Y de sus extrañas fantasías en las mazmorras- terminó Theo.

Los chicos siguieron molestando pero algo captó su atención. La buscó con los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando. Sintió un revoloteó en el estomago. El resto del mundo desapareció y no pudo resistir la tentación de ver dentro de su mente. _¿Cómo puede ser más hermoso que una chica? Es injusto. _Sonrió orgullosamente. Aunque el pensamiento tenía tono de reproche, le dio esperanza. Al menos físicamente no le era indiferente. Después de unos segundos ella desvió la mirada. La vio levantarse y caminar rumbo a pociones.

Sin despedirse de los chicos la siguió.

_Acosador._

_Ve por ella amigo._

Sonrió y avanzó más deprisa.

* * *

Cuando llegó al salón de pociones no había nadie más. Faltaban más de veinte minutos para el inicio de clases. Se acomodó en uno de los primeros asientos y sacó un pergamino para escribirle a Sirius.

Malfoy entró y la encontró sola y concentrada. _Genial, tendremos al menos 10 minutos a solas. _Pensó esperanzado. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente y dejó caer la mochila a su lado.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el golpe y observó al intruso. _Maldición._

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cansancio.

-Sentarme. ¿Qué parece?- respondió con tono travieso.

Ella decidió no seguir hablando y se concentro en la carta. No iba a tener una conversación con él si no le decía que quería. Algún motivo tenía, eso era obvio.

_Granger, no me gusta que me ignoren._

_¿Malfoy? SAL DE MI CABEZA_

_¿Ahora si me vas a hablar?_

_¿De qué demonios quieres hablar? LARGO_- ladró la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué tal tu noche Granger?- le preguntó con voz autosuficiente. Estaba seguro de que le iba a responder, la veela festejo en su cabeza.

-Bien. Gracias por tu preocupación-dijo intentando empapar de sarcasmo cada silaba-Ese es el lugar de Harry, por favor, muévete- soltó, pero tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió. Los ojos de Draco ya no eran grises, estaban completamente oscuros. Y tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

_Maldito cara-rajada. Idiota. Cuando llegue le voy a arrancar una por una sus extremidades._ ¿Qué tenía el estúpido que no tuviera él? La rabia y los celos lo inundaron de nuevo. Tuvo que apretar las manos para resistir la tentación de buscarlo y desmembrarlo lentamente. Su lado racional le decía que estaba exagerando, pero la veela rugía en aprobación. Su pareja. S_uya_. Estaba pensando en el rey de Griffyndor. Sentía la furia tomar control de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Malfoy, te sientes bien?- preguntó poniéndo una mano sobre el brazo para llamar su atención.

En el momento en que su pequeña mano lo tocó toda la ira se desvaneció y una sensación cálida le inundo el cuerpo. Podía sentir la temperatura de la mano, su suavidad. Su toque era tan ligero y delicado que se sorprendió. Esa niña era el cerebro detrás de la caída de Voldemort. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en su frágil cuerpo frente al hombre serpiente.

El no le respondió, pero Hermione pudo ver sus ojos regresar al color gris. Una ola de alivió la recorrió. No tuvo miedo de que la lastimara, no podía explicar porque, pero sabía que no la iba a lastimar. Al verlo tenso simplemente tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Él se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se revolvió incomodo.

-Sí Herm… Granger. Siento haberte asustado.

-Está bien, llámame Hermione- ambos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la heroína. Ella se sintió extraña pero no se retractó. Estaba segura de que era lo correcto.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no aplaudir y agitar los puños en el aire. No importa que patético sonara. Ese siempre sería uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6: Familia indeseada

_Listo._

Draco se estiró en la silla frente al escritorio. Recorrió con los ojos todo el cuarto. Aun no estaban sus compañeros. Cerró su mente, para evitar intrusos y miró el pergamino, sonrió muy contento consigo mismo. Calló la voz que lo acusaba de acosador y estudio su trabajo.

_Horario de Granger._

_Lunes: en la mañana doble lección de pociones, encantamientos. En la tarde transfiguración, runas._

_Martes: en la mañana encantamientos, transfiguración. En la tarde herbología, defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_Miércoles: historia de la magia. En la tarde estudios muggles._

_Jueves: en la mañana herbología y runas. En la tarde transfiguración._

_Viernes: en la mañana pociones. En la tarde encantamientos _

Genial. Ahora podía buscarla entre clases. Frunció el ceño un poco decepcionado. Compartían pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, herbología y encantamientos. No la vería el miércoles.

_No, no podremos hablar mucho el miércoles, pero la veré. Aunque ella no me vea a mí-Soy un acosador- No lo soy, sólo quiero protegerla –Vigilarla, querrás decir- Cállate – Muy listo, gritándote mentalmente a ti mismo- Estúpido._

Bueno, ahora tenía que asegurarse de poder tener el asiento junto a ella en esas clases. También debía asegurarse de que ningún imbécil se sentara junto a ella en las demás. Al menos ahora la chica comadreja estaba con ella en la mayoría de las materias y se ocuparía de mantener a raya la competencia, aun sin saberlo, al fin y al cabo todos estaban cursando su último año en Hogwarts.

_Competencia. _Los tenía identificados. Cualquier hombre desde los 15 hasta los 30 años. Solteros y casados. Idiotas que se creían lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra a la chica de oro. Sintió su cuerpo temblar con ira una vez más. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta 100.

Los dividió en categorías. Los que la idolatraban por su heroísmo en la guerra (sin ninguna oportunidad aunque de todas maneras lo molestaban); los chicos que la deseaban (un movimiento en falso y los mataría); sus compañeros Griffyndors (aquellos que no intentaban seducirla directamente pero lo harían si tuvieran oportunidad); su círculo de amigos cercanos (san Potter, las comadreja y sus hermanos mayores, incluso el casado y el idiota de Longbottom) y a los que deseaba matar de la forma muggle, es decir, dolorosamente (Cormac McLaggen y Victor Krum). Los infelices se habían atrevido a salir con ella, con _su _pareja. _Suya_. Su odio era profundo e incontrolable, si se acercaban a ella a menos de 10 metros los asesinaría. Eso lo tenía claro.

Miró el reloj y salió disparado de la habitación. Tenía que bajar a cenar. Se moría por verla. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la clase de pociones hace toda una semana. Aceleró el paso emocionado.

* * *

_… los ojos se oscurecen debido a varios factores. Las veelas son seres posesivos y esta cualidad es mayor antes de formalizar la relación con su pareja. Es peligroso para las personas fuera del círculo familiar de la pareja de la veela acercarse físicamente a esta. Una veela no aceptara que un miembro del sexo opuesto se acerque a su pareja. También son seres sobreprotectores, si alguien lastima a la pareja de una veela es posible que muera antes de incluso terminar. Otro motivo por el cual se oscurecen los ojos de este ser es el deseo, por ejemplo si esta cerca físicamente de su pareja o están compartiendo un momento de intimidad emocional._

_Aún después de la unión con su pareja la veela es sumamente celosa y es capaz de causar daño físico a cualquiera que se acerque más de lo que la veela considera aceptable…_

Harry leyó nuevamente los párrafos. ¿Qué diablos quería Sirius dándole ese libro? ¿Qué significaba? Ojos negros. Ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Hogwarts y sabía que algo andaba mal con Malfoy, varias veces lo sorprendió siguiendo a Hermione entre clases, observándola en la biblioteca o mirándola fijamente en clases. Siempre con los ojos muy oscuros. Arrrg tendría que prestarle más atención. Se acomodó la túnica y bajó a la sala común. En un sofá cerca de la chimenea encontró a Hermione aparentemente haciendo deberes. ¿De dónde los había sacado?

-Mione, vamos a cenar.

-Claro Harry – se levantó con expresión resignada. Como la de un condenado a muerte. Decidió no decir nada y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Caminaron hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Sabía que cuando estuviera lista le diría lo que estaba pasando. Porque algo estaba pasando.

Cerca de la entrada del gran comedor vio a Malfoy. Él lo miró por unos segundos y Harry se congeló. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros y su mirada amenazante. Taladrando el brazo que tenía sobre Hermione. El instinto de supervivencia lo obligó a retirarlo. Cuando pensó que se acercaría aparecieron las demás serpientes. Los gorilas lo detuvieron y Nott, Zabini y Pucey lo apuntaron con las varitas. Hermione se revolvió preocupada.

-Harry creo que Malfoy necesita ayuda – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Yo me encargo Mione, regresa a la sala común, te llevaré algo de la cocina.

-Pero… - intentó replicar pero la interrumpió.

-Ve – repitió Harry firme y la miró con gesto impaciente.

Pareció indecisa por un minuto, le dedicó una mirada ofendida y se alejó con pasó veloz. _Ahora mando yo, jajajaja soy el jefe del trío de oro, bueno al menos por esta noche. _Pensó divertido.

Cuando llegó donde estaban los Slytherin Malfoy parecía más tranquilo. Sus ojos todavía eran oscuros y parecía muy enojado. Pero Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y no le temía a un niño prejuicioso.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar – dijo Harry en tono autoritario.

-Si la vuelves a tocar, estás muerto Potter – escupió Malfoy.

-Este no es un buen momento Chico Maravilla, nuestro amigo no se siente bien – comentó Nott en un tono bastante casual. No se iba a dejar amedrentar. Ahora entendía los libros de Sirius.

-Y yo sé lo que le pasa. Mi padrino me envió unos libros muy curiosos, a él se los envió tu madre. _Dragón –_ respondió Harry tranquilo.

-Este no es el lugar, vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres – propuso Zabini, usando el mismo tono de voz.

* * *

_Quiero un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Quiero un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Quiero un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos. _Se concentró Draco con fuerza

De repente apareció una puerta de roble, los siete chicos entraron sin hablar. Tomaron asiento en unos sillones mullidos cerca de una chimenea. Se sentía más tranquilo, al menos ya no quería arrancarle la cabeza al cara rajada. Pero no era su culpa, el suicida la estaba abrazando. ¿Acaso quería morir? La rabia volvió a hervir y encontró difícil concentrarse. Suspiró e intento controlarse. Después de mucho esfuerzo y varios minutos para relajarse decidió hablar.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? –preguntó intranquilo.

-No lo supe hasta hace un rato, a Fleur le pasaba lo mismo antes. Una vez atacó a Katie cuando Bill le ayudó a levantar unas bolsas. Mejoró después de que formalizaron la relación.

Si fuera tan fácil, él ni siquiera tenía una relación para formalizar. La tristeza lo inundó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – inquirió Pucey con curiosidad. Draco intentó verter su atención en el-chico-que-vivió.

-Ayudar – todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos. Estaba en shock. Nadie dijo nada y el griffitonto aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar – Pero tengo condiciones. Nada de besos cuando yo esté cerca, Mione es como mi hermana y nadie quiere ver a su hermana menor besando a un chico –esta petición lo molesto y calmó al mismo tiempo. Quería besarla en cualquier momento, nadie tenía derecho a pedirle lo contrario. Pero necesitaba a Potter y no lo iba a interrumpir. Además por alguna razón sabía que no le estaba mintiendo y lo tacho de la lista de la competencia.

-Sigue –pidió con voz neutra.

- También quiero que tenga oportunidad de elegir por sí misma, nada de usar tus encantos de veela. Debes contarle la verdad, aunque todavía no, si se lo dices ahora te echará una maldición. Ah y deja de seguirla, es escalofriante – terminó un poco divertido.

No se sonrojó, no lo avergonzaba su necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Verla era simplemente adictivo. Sus largas ondas chocolate, sus brillantes ojos y su suave piel, todo en ella era perfecto. Su sonrisa era hermosa y su risa melodiosa. ¿A quién no le gustaría verla?

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó confundida la veela.

-Porque al parecer tienes la capacidad de hacerla más feliz que cualquier otro. No me malinterpretes. Nadie, nadie merece a mi hermana, pero sé que siempre le serás leal y que harás todo por su felicidad y seguridad –explicó resignado.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno Potter ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora somos casi familia – replicó burlón – nos hablaremos en los pasillos y en clases. Eso le dará confianza. Te invitaré a pasar algunos momentos con nosotros y haremos tareas juntos en la biblioteca. Nada más no la presiones e intenta controlarte un poco.

Bufó con ganas. Claro que intentaba controlarse. No era su culpa que ella fuera tan seductora y que sus labios fueran tan rosados, tan llenos y se vieran tan dulces, tan besables…

-Concéntrate Malfoy – Lo regañó Theo.

-Está bien P… Harry. Eh Gracias – le extendió la mano y el la aceptó.

-Vamos a comer – suplicó Gregory poniendo una mano sobre el estómago.

-Muero de hambre – se quejó Vincent

-¿Vienes Potter? – ofreció Blaise intentando sonar amable.

-No, debo llevarle comida a Mione, estaba preocupada por ti. Pensó que te estaban atacando. Me envió a ayudarte – contó con media sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Draco se inundó de calidez y preocupación. La mitad de su cerebro quería bailar la Macarena como celebración por su preocupación. La otra mitad quería correr y obligarla a comer todo lo que pudiera encontrar en la cocina.

-Llévale sopa de cebolla, es buena para el insomnio, también pastel de carne. Al parecer es su favorito.

-Nos vemos Draco, Adrian, Blaise, Theo, Vincente,Goyle.

-Adiós Harry – respondieron las serpientes.

Caminó sintiéndose más seguro. Con Potter de su lado no tenía de que preocuparse.

_¿Malfoy?_

_¿Potter?_

_¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Yuju! Ahora podemos hablar así._

_Al punto Potter._

_Le voy a contar a Ron y a Ginny, ellos querrán ayudar. Aman a Hermione como a una hermana._

_Haz lo que creas necesario_

_¿Zabini?_

_LARGO BLAISE_

_Cálmate Draco. _

_¿Nott? ¿Pucey? _

_Presentes excepto los gorilas, no se les da bien_

_¿Por qué no me sorprende? _

_Di lo que tengas que decir Potter_

_Que impaciente Malfoy ¿Qué piensan de una fiesta, el sábado?_

Draco sonrió, definitivamente Potter iba a ser un gran aliado.

* * *

**Esero que les haya gustado. Ahora hasta el domingo. Hagan llegar sus sugerencias. Recuerden R&R.**

**Y gracias a: Saeta de Fuego, Lunajely, Solunarox, Blue Uchiha por sus comentarios**


	7. Chapter 7: Cambios

Sentía los parpados pesados. Se enderezó un poco en el sillón. Estaba muy preocupada, Harry aún no llegaba. Apartó los pensamientos. Malfoy era bastante listo y Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, en un duelo ellos llevaban las de ganar. A pesar de eso se sentía intranquila. Nunca pensó que los Slytherin fueran capaces de atacar a su "rey". Estaba muy preocupada por su amigo y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, también estaba preocupada por el rubio. Después de su conversación en pociones ella había decidido evitarlo, a pesar de eso él se había comportado bastante decente. De sus labios no había salido un insulto hacia ella y para ser justa, no lo había escuchado tratando mal a nadie. Parecía que la guerra había cambiado al Slytherin.

Sintió a alguien entrar y volvió la cabeza tan rápido que estaba segura de haber escuchado un _crack_ saliendo de su cuello.

-¡Harry gracias a Merlín! – corrió a abrazarlo y él se rió bastante fuerte.

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy bien – le aseguró – Toma, come algo.

Le acercó un pastel de carne. El estómago le gruñó así que decidió comer y dejar para luego las preguntas.

-Herms, creo que Malfoy ha cambiado – sintió sus ojos estudiándola.

-Yo también lo pienso Harry – respondió antes de tomar otro bocado. Tragó la comida y preguntó - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre él y sus amigos?

-Ehm… nada. Nada importante al menos – Hermione supo que le estaba escondiendo algo pero decidió ignorarlo – No te preocupes, no es nada serio. ¿Te molestaría si invito a Malfoy a la fiesta del sábado? – Le dedicó una mirada incrédula y él se apresuró – Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. La guerra ya acabó con demasiadas vidas. El no nos delató y aquí, en nuestro hogar, luchó con nosotros, no en nuestra contra. ¿No crees que merezca el beneficio de la duda?

Lo meditó unos minutos. En serio parecía distinto, más amable. Además ya estaba cansada de odiar, de resentir, de luchar. Mantener la enemistad con él sería como seguir en guerra. Seguir arrastrando las mismas cadenas. Contemplo la cicatriz en su mano. _Sangre sucia._ Dos palabras que causaron tanto dolor a tantas personas. Se debatió internamente. ¿Podía realmente olvidar todo? Ella era una Griffyndor por lo tanto era valiente. Ningún rencor la iba a atar a la angustia de nuevo. Tomó la decisión.

-Tienes razón, invítalo.

* * *

-...así que le dije a Malfoy que los invitaríamos. – concluyó un poco nervioso. Acarició con el pulgar la mano de Ginny, en gesto conciliador – Digan algo.

-Está bien, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad –dijo Ron casi sonriendo.

Llevaban media más de media hora hablando, les había contado todo. Esperó gritos, maldiciones y siendo sincero, un maleficio moco de murciélago extra potente. Pero no, los hermanos Weasly no levantaron la voz, incluso rieron en algunas partes del relato. No los podía culpar, la situación era bastante irónica, incluso ridícula.

-Ron sal, tengo que hablar con Harry – la voz de la pelirroja era glacial. Harry tragó incomodo y Ron parecía indeciso – ahora.

Él se levanto, le sonrió a Harry empáticamente y cruzó la puerta de la sala de menesteres.

-Gin yo te puedo explic…- la chica lo cayó con un beso profundo. Respondió entusiasmado y tomándola de la cintura la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de su novia y ella abrió la boca para recibirlo. Después de muchos minutos se separaron. La miró a los ojos un poco deslumbrado. Estaba roja como un tomate y con los ojos brillantes.

-Desde que te vi tan maduro, explicando la situación quise hacer esto – se acercó y lo besó con mucha más pasión. El la apretó contra su cuerpo, intentando eliminar el espacio entre los dos. La recostó sobre el sofá y enredó sus piernas con las de ella. Siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo y sintió su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Se maldijo internamente e intentó controlarse, ella se sentía como el cielo debajo de él. Con mucha dificultad se separó de ella sin separar sus frentes – Te amo Potter – le dijo con sonrisa coqueta e intentó volver a besarlo. Se movió un poco para evitar sus dulces labios y habló con voz ronca.

-Ginny, tenemos que parar ahora, es bastante difícil para mí, si seguimos no sé si pueda detenerme – trató de poner todas sus emociones en su voz, ella tenía que comprender.

-No quiero que pares – y sin más lo volvió a besar aún más fuerte. Se entregó al beso. Sus manos apretaron su cintura y cuando el beso se volvió más demandante sus manos encontraron su camino debajo de su blusa. Se la quitó y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura? – inquirió intentando leer su expresión.

Ella asintió, al parecer sin confiar en su voz y él se perdió de nuevo en sus besos. Sonrió contra sus labios, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez de perderse el almuerzo.

* * *

Draco estaba muy nervioso. El hecho que sus "amigos" estuvieran del otro lado del pasillo vigilándolo no lo ayudaba. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué iba a saltar sobre ella y reclamarla como suya en medio pasillo?

Habían pasado un par de días desde su plática con Potter. Esperó a que ella saliera de Historia de la Magia. Era la etapa a del plan. Acompañarla entre clases, para cumplir su promesa de no seguirla. Comenzaron a salir todos, ella se quedó de última junto a Lovegood, la chica Weasly y su hermano estaban con Potter, les iba a contar la verdad ese mismo día. Ambas muchachas salieron y Draco sintió su cuerpo temblar. Su aroma le nublo un poco la razón, sacudió la cabeza para intentar mantenerse cuerdo. Se veía completamente hermosa con su gran mochila. _Demasiado pesada para ella._ Se acercó intentando mantener su sonrisa en un rango de normalidad.

-Granger. Lovegood – Saludó sintiéndose como un enamorado cursi.

-Malfoy .

-Hola Draco – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora._ Hora de devolverle el favor a Nott_ pensó divertido.

-Vine porque Theo quiere hablar contigo, no me dijo para que. Esta al final del pasillo esperándote.

-Me voy, nos vemos en la biblioteca después de la cena.

Se fue caminando saltarinamente hasta donde sus compañeros. Se rió por lo bajo con la expresión de sorpresa de Nott.

-¿Te ayudo con ese bolso? Parece muy pesado – ella lo miró entre sorprendida, desconfiada y divertida – parece un poco más de lo que puedes llevar – añadió nervioso.

WOW. Era la primera vez que un chico se portaba tan caballeroso con ella y ese chico era Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Intentó no parecer demasiado complacida. Una pequeña voz sonaba en su cabeza hablando de la igualdad de género, de la tortura en la Mansión y de las burlas. Sintió la cicatriz picar un poco. _No te arrepientas, ayer tomaste una decisión. Te lo debes. _Le sonrió y le entregó la mochila.

Draco sabía que estaba sonriendo como un tonto pero no lo pudo evitar. Estuvo seguro de que lo iba a rechazar. Controló un poco su cuerpo y dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, gracias, en serio es demasiado grande para mí – le dedicó una sonrisa insegura – Harry me contó que te invitó a nuestra fiesta. ¿Irás?

-Bueno, Potter nos invitó a los seis. ¿Te molesta si vamos? –se sintió muy preocupado de repente. Quería pasar tiempo con ella pero no si se iba a estar incomoda – Tú sabes, por todo lo que ha pasa…

-No te voy a mentir – lo interrumpió no sabiendo que iba a decir – Todavía es difícil para mí, sé que has cambiado pero me cuesta creerlo – levantó el brazo y le enseño la cicatriz – Cada vez que la veo recuerdo nuestro segundo año, fuiste la primera persona que me llamo así. Por estas simples palabras sufrí demasiado, me cuesta dormir y cuando lo logró tengo las pesadillas más horribles, bueno, recuerdos más que pesadillas– confesó sin entender por qué. Él intentó hablar pero ella no lo dejó – pero quiero dejarlas atrás. No voy a decir que te perdono porque no es cierto. Pero lo haré, necesito demostrarme a mi misma que ya no significa nada – dijo señalando las líneas – Lo quiero intentar.

Draco tuvo que resistir la urgencia de llorar. Pestañeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas. Sentía un hueco en el corazón al escucharla hablar con esa voz rota. Necesita abrazarla, confortarla, asegurarle que esos sueños se irían. Quería arrodillarse y pedirle perdón, uno que no merecía. La opresión en el pecho era cada vez mayor y supo que debía hablar.

-Lo siento – su voz completamente sincera – Lo siento tanto, me arrepiento inmensamente. Era un niño malcriado y estúpido y te lastimé sin motivo. No puedes entender cuanto lo siento. No merezco esta segunda oportunidad de formar parte de sus vidas, de tu vida – no quería mentirle diciendo que quería su amistad – No la voy a desaprovechar. Prometo compensarte por todo.

Sonaba tan sincero que le creyó. No confiaba en él aún, pero sabía que en serio lo sentía. Esa disculpa la hizo sentir mejor, como si una pequeña parte de sus heridas hubiera cerrado.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo. Ella pensando en la tarea de encantamientos y él en ella. Su corazón era gigante y aunque creyó que era imposible, la quiso, la necesitó todavía más. Era demasiado perfecta. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y ella le sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa. Hizo lo mismo con el corazón más ligero. Se había quitado un peso de encima, uno que no sabía que llevaba.

* * *

Theo miró a Draco divertido. El chico realmente estaba mal. Volvió a contemplar el cuadro de Sir Edward. Pensando en sus problemas. Sus dos problemas.

El primero y el más irritante era la casi relación que su hermana menor había comenzado con Zabini. Los había sorprendido el día anterior besándose profundamente en la sala común. Blaise era un mujeriego. Se había acostado con cada chica de Slytherin. Así que le lanzó un par de maldiciones. Él no se defendió. Al parecer su amigo se había enamorado por primera vez, de su hermana menor. Suspiró resignado. Tendría que soportarlo.

Su segundo problema era más complicado. Luna. Cada vez tenía más sueños en torno a ella. Compartían herbología, transfiguraciones y astronomía. Le había hablado un par de veces y ella había sido completamente adorable. Era amable, fuerte, inteligente, inocente y divertida. Quería acercarse a ella pero no sabía cómo.

Vio a su amigo moverse inquieto y supo que la clase había terminado. Después de varios minutos dos brujas bastantes pequeñas salieron. Draco le dijo algo a Luna y ella comenzó a caminar hacia él. El cabello rubio parecía brillar aún más por el sol y se mecía con gracia acariciando su espalda. Sintió nauseas y un revoloteo en su estomago.

_Maldito Malfoy_

_Es tu oportunidad Nott. L_o animó Adrian

_Nos vemos en el comedor, suerte. _Le deseó Blaise

Crabbe y Goyle caminaron confundidos detrás de sus amigos. Tendrían que aprender legilemancia.

Cuando la chica lo alcanzó intento parecer seguro.

-Hola Theo –lo saludó. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ella utilizó su nombre.

-Hola Luna

-Malfoy dijo que me estabas buscando – se revolvió incomodo sin saber que decir - ¿necesitas algo?

Theo sintió que se asfixiaba. ¿Y si se animaba? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! El podía tener a cualquier chica y ella no sería la excepción. Antes de decidirse su boca tomó el control y gritó sin querer

-¡VENALAFIESTADELSABADOCONMIGO! – genial Theo, que sutileza, ahora debe pensar que estás demente. Iba a salir corriendo antes de avergonzarse más, pero ella lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca. La miró sorprendido.

-Sí, eso me gustaría – se puso de puntillas y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla – Nos vemos Theo.

Se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer y ella se fue. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no lo estaba viendo agitó un puño en el aire.

-¡Sí!

Fue a almorzar más feliz que nunca. _No voy a ser tan duro con Zabini. Hay chicas que son irresistibles._

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápido.

El sábado llegó y todos se prepararon para la fiesta. La veela ahora acompañaba a su pareja de clase en clase, gracias a la excusa que le proporcionaban Nott y Lovegood. Eso lo había ayudado a calmarse y después de hablar con Potter y Weasly era capaz de soportar que se acercaran a su pareja. Eso sí, los abrazos y los besos seguían vetados. Después de la cena todos fueron a la Sala de Menesteres.

Las dos parejas se sentaron cada una en un sillón doble. Y el Elegido saco una botella de Whisky de Fuego y todos se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea.

-Juguemos verdad o reto – propuso Ginny entusiasmada.

-No, juguemos al yo nunca – pidió Neville.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo. Pucey puso varios vasos y otra botella en el centro. Pensó por un minuto y hablo primero.

-Yo nunca he pensado en utilizar una poción de amor.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas cuando Ron, Crabbe y Ginny tomaron una copa.

-¿A quién se la pensaban dar?

- A Harry – respondió sin avergonzarse.

-A Millicent – confesó Vincent y todos rieron con más fuerza.

-A Fleur – dijo Ron complentamente rojo – mi turno – pidió Ron

-Yo nunca he espiado a alguien en el baño.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pucey y sorprendentemente Luna tomaron un trago.

El rubio se levantó para ir a las cocinas por comida. Siguieron jugando un rato y Blaise, que se estaba quejando de que la pelirroja no había tomado suficiente tomó la palabra.

-Yo nunca he besado a Potter.

Los tres amigos y Ginny se vieron con horror. Habían hechizado el círculo para que nadie pudiera mentir. No era un secreto entre ellos lo que había pasado. Pero lo habían hablado y todos entendieron la situación. Después de todo depresión, Whisky de Fuego, el estrés de una guerra y el frio del invierno no eran buena combinación.

La novia del mago tomó una copa y los demás quedaron en shock cuando Granger bebió también.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Neville confundido, buscando alguna reacción en la pequeña Weasly.

-Somos grandes, durante la guerra muchas todo era difícil, ellos nos contaron un par de semanas después de la última batalla y estoy bien, ellos son como hermanos, fue sólo un momento de confusión– explicó como si nada pasara. Ella confiaba en Harry y ella y Seamus pasaron por algo parecido.

El juego se detuvo, decidieron cambiar de tema.

_Potter Draco no puede saberlo nunca ¿entiendes?_

_Lo sé Pucey, no soy estúpido._

_Recuerda que ella es la pareja de una veela, si se entera estas muerto, literalmente._

_No te preocupes Zabini, nadie dirá nada._

_Chicos todos los están viendo raro, es momento de hablar en voz alta. _Sugirió Theo.

El humor mejoró después de la llegada de la comida. La sala creó varios cuartos y después de las 2, todos se fueron a dormir. Todos excepto la pareja mítica.

-Granger, ¿te sientes bien?- se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá – pareces muy cansada.

-Estoy bien – juró, aunque sin darse cuenta recostó su cabeza en el hombre del muchacho – Tengo un poco de sueño.

Draco no se podía enfocar. La cabecita castaña en su hombro era demasiado tentadora, sin detenerse a pensar inspiró profundamente el perfume de su pelo y deposito un suave beso, escuchando su respiración acompasada. La levanto con su fuerza sobrenatural y se acomodó en el sofá de manera que ambos quedaran cómodos. Ella era perfecta y era suya. La veela suplicaba porque la besara pero la voz racional de su cabeza lo detuvo. La observó dormir, cada suspiro, cada palabra, toda ella era fascinante. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero debieron ser horas porque escuchó ruidos y vio a Weasly acercarse a ellos.

-No ha tenido pesadillas ¿verdad? – el negó suavemente y la comadr… Ron sonrió sinceramente – Desde que supe la verdad he leído bastante acerca de veelas. Al parecer tu campo mágico hace que su cuerpo se relaje, cuando tu estés cerca ella dormirá profundamente. Es parte de tu necesidad de protegerla.

Sonrió complacido de consigo mismo. Al menos por una noche ella dormiría bien.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todo Hogwarts estaba conmocionado. El grupo de Malfoy, el ex mortífago estaba pasando tiempo con los la realeza de Griffyndor: los Weasly, Potter, Granger y Longbotom. No solamente eso, al parecer la lunática y Nott ahora eran novios, era normal encontrar a los chicos escoltando a las tres princesas de la guerra y a la novia de Zabini por todo el colegio. Es más, iban a Hogsmeade juntos e incluso hacían los deberes en grupo.

Harry y Ginny continuaban pasando tanto tiempo a solas como podían.

Luna y Theo habían formalizado su relación y ella iba a conocer a sus padres en la próxima salida al pueblo.

Neville había comenzado a salir con Hanna.

Ron se escabullía todas las noches pero nadie sabía a donde.

Pucey estaba peleando por ganar el título de Dios del Sexo y Crabbe y Goyle estaban peleando por Millicent.

Draco y Hermione eran otra cosa. En el mes y medio que había pasado nada sucedió. El quería ganarse su confianza primero. Ella intentaba confiar pero le costaba un poco. A pesar de eso pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y ella ya no se sorprendía de encontrarlo esperando fuera de todas sus clases.

El problema comenzó cuando Lupin renunció a su puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Estaban desayunando, todos juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando Dumbledore habló.

-Como todos saben, el profesor Lupin decidió dejar su puesto para unirse al departamento de Aurores, es una gran perdida para el colegio. – un murmullo recorrió el comedor – Es por eso que tengo el honor de presentarles a su nuevo maestro ¡Victor Krum!

_NO _no No _No_

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron como nunca antes y todos, menos Hermione, comenzaron a temer.

-Está muerto –con voz baja y glacial.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar por la furia. El estúpido estaba viendo a Hermione, _su _Hermione directamente y le sonreía. Intentaba resistir la urgencia asesina pero sintió su cuerpo arder y lo tenía que matar. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y él no se lo negaría.

-Malfoy tranquilízate – amenazó Harry

No sabían qué hacer, Hermione se sintió perdida al percibir la tensión.

Sin ningún aviso el rubio se levantó y salió del comedor corriendo

_Mierda. Estamos perdidos._ Pensó Harry


	8. Nota

**Hola! Esta no es una actualización. Gracias a tod s por sus Reviews y por el tiempo que dedican leyendo mi fic!**

**Quiero saber su opinión sobre un asunto. No estoy segura si es muy pronto para que Hermione se entere de todo. Quiero concentrarme en como hace ella para mantener a Draco controlado cuando Krum está cerca! También como se desarrolla la relación entre ellos pero quiero saber que piensan antes. Prometo que sea cual sea el camino que elija la historia seguirá siendo fácil de leer y entretenida. Envienme un PM o para los guest, como Saeta de Fuego, dejen un review! Me gustaría leer sus sugerencias!**

**El domingo subo el próximo cap! **

**Besos**

**JCS**


	9. Chapter 8: amorem indissolubiles

**Hola! aquí está el nuevo capitulo! gracias a todos los que me ayudaron con sus sugerencias! no es tan largo como quería pero tengo una excusa! el ****miércoles tengo examen de matemática para ciencias económicas! así que la próxima actualización la haré esa noche o en la tarde del jueves. Les mandó un beso. espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Maldito._ Mil veces maldito._

Draco avanzó muy rápido, casi corriendo hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso. _Necesito un lugar para tranquilizarme. Necesito un lugar para tranquilizarme. Necesito un lugar para tranquilizarme._

Entró a la Sala de Menesteres aún temblando de rabia y celos. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? Ahora que se estaba acercando a ella. Lo terminaría matando. El idiota no dejaba de sonreírle. Maldición. La sala estaba preparada para calmarlo y él la aprovecho. Lanzó contra la pared cualquier objeto que tuviera a mano y mil hechizos atravesaron la habitación. Después de un largo rato aún se sentía muy molesto.

Se dejó caer en una silla, exhausto. ¿Cómo podría ir a clases sin matar al profesor? Seguramente lo expulsarían. Tal vez lo dejaran conservar la cabeza de Krum como trofeo. Sonrió ante la idea. Una nutria plateada apareció frente a él.

-Draco estoy en el pasillo, sal por favor – pidió la voz de Hermione.

La veela dentro de él se regocijó con la dulce voz de su pareja. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello intentando peinarlo, se acomodó la túnica y salió. La vio recostada a la pared al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y gesto preocupado en el rostro.

-Mione… -intentó no pensar en el timbre nervioso de su voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seguirte, ¿Por qué saliste así del comedor? No terminaste tu desayuno, te veías realmente molesto y no fuiste a Herbología – dijo sin pausar para respirar - ¿Qué te pasa?

No sabía cómo responder, no podía decirle la verdad y no quería mentirle. Ella se movió hasta quedar de frente a él y lo miró con sus grandes ojos cafés preocupados y con una chispa de molestia, seguramente por la lección perdida. Sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse cuando ella le apoyó una pequeña mano sobre el brazo.

_Genial, ahora me lo hace difícil, ¿Cómo se supone que piense cuando la tengo tan cerca? ¿Y si la beso?_

_¿Estas loco? Cada día entiendo menos cómo ganaste tu título._ Recriminó la voz de Zabini

_ No seas idiota Malfoy ¿Quieres matarla del susto?_

_¿Weasly? ¡LARGO! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de irrumpir en mi mente?_

_Te estoy ayudando, dile que te sientes enfermo, que tienes nauseas, que te duele la cabeza, lo que se te ocurra. _

_Habla ya Malfoy, va a pensar que eres un anormal, yo siempre supe que..._

-¡ENFERMO! – gritó nervioso callando la voz de su amigo. Al ver la expresión de su rostro intentó explicarle – Me siento un poco enfermo, creó que fue por el desayuno – terminó intentando sonar débil.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería? – preguntó incrédula.

-No quería que me vieran vomitar – mintió con más confianza. Ella quitó la mano del brazo la llevó su hasta su mejilla, lo tocó cuidadosamente, como examinando su rostro, en busca de algún indicio de enfermedad. La ola de emociones fue indescriptible y tuvo que suprimir el deseo animal de besarla. Subió su mano y tocó la de ella. Manteniendo ambas sobre su cara. Se quedaron un momento viéndose a los ojos hasta que ella se sonrojó y la retiró.

-Creo que tengo que ir a Runas, cuídate – y con eso se volvió y comenzó a correr.

Draco se quedó unos minutos de pie, sin poder moverse. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó sentado. Sin poder controlarse comenzó a reírse. La felicidad lo embargó por completo.

-Malfoy eres el ser más patético del universo – dijo Theo con tono burlón.

-Yo creo que es bastante tierno – replicó Luna soñadoramente.

-Nott lárgate – ordenó el rubio.

-Tú no eres mi jefe, a mí nadie me manda – contraatacó el chico.

-Theo nos vamos, quiero que me acompañes a clase – pidió Luna, con un tinte demandante en la tierna voz.

-Por supuesto amor – le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo y siguió a su linda novia como un cachorro.

Definitivamente las serpientes enamoradas eran bastantes estúpidas.

* * *

A Theo le gustaba que Luna se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para exigirle algunas cosas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la jaló del brazo dentro de un recoveco en el pasillo. La presionó contra la pared y sin dudarlo la besó. Fuerte. Ella tardó un par de segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con todo. Escuchó las clases comenzar pero no se detuvo. Mordió el labio inferior y la oyó gemir suavemente. Sintió todo su cuerpo arder ante el sonido. Presionó su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella accedió gustosa.

Deslizó sus manos por el suave cuerpo y gimió cuando comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, presionó la rodilla entre las piernas de ella y notó como se tensaba. Sonrió satisfecho. Después de unos minutos ella se separó en busca de aire. El abrió los ojos y la encontró mirándolo con algo parecido al deseo, las mejillas rojas y el cabello despeinado.

-¿Vamos a la Sala de Menesteres? – preguntó esperanzado tomándola de la mano, los dedos entrelazados.

-No – respondió seria, pero sin separarse – pero no quiero que pares de hacer esto.

Y sin decir más le pasó una mano por detrás del cuello y capturó sus labios. Él sintió como separaba las piernas para darle un poco de espacio. La tocó, entendiendo lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Su mano acarició las suaves piernas, con deseo pero sin prisa. Presentía que tendría mucho tiempo en el futuro para disfrutarla.

* * *

-Ron, ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar que Herms fuera en busca de Malfoy? – preguntó Harry entrando al comedor. El chico había bloqueado su mente para no dejarles ver lo que hablaba con su amiga.

-Harry, creo que ellos necesitan más espacio, él ha sido bastante decente y sabes que no la lastimaría. Estoy segura que estarán bien – le sonrió tranquilizadora mente – Mira, ahí está Malfoy.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, fingía hablar muy animado con Pucey, Crabbe y Goyle. Zabini parecía muy ocupado besando a la hermana de Nott suavemente. ¿Dónde estaría Nott? Por lo general hechizaba a Blaise cada vez que besaba a Rose. Ellos asintieron, a manera de saludo y continuaron en lo que estaban. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Draco vigilaba la mesa de los profesores, seguramente esperando que Krum apareciera y a Hermione que estaba entretenida hablando con Ginny.

Pobre chico. Recorrió el resto de la mesa con la mirada y una chica captó su interés. Daphne Greengrass estaba comiendo mucho y muy rápido. Eso le pareció sexi, que fuera capaz de comer sin pena, sin pensar en dietas estúpidas e inútiles. Ella lo atrapó observándola y ambos se sonrojaron.

Era la primera vez desde Hermione que alguien captaba su atención. Cuando ella lo confrontó acerca del beso todas sus ilusiones se habían derrumbado. Por supuesto que él había sentido algo, con ese beso se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, pero lo estaba superando, de hecho era más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ella era su amiga y ahora también su hermana. Lo sería.

* * *

-… por eso necesitamos su ayuda – terminó Adrian con voz cargada de respeto.

Snape se sentía confundido. Primero Malfoy resultaba ser una veela. Segundo su pareja era la pequeña come libros, su estudiante preferida. Luego la realeza de Slytherin y Griffyndor se unía formando una especie de grupo. Y ahora Potter, los Weasly, Pucey, Longbottom, los gorilas, Zabini, Nott y Lovegood entraban a su despacho a pedirle un descabellado favor. Sabía que comprarse una túnica café le iba a traer problemas.

-Entienden que están pidiendo demasiado – inquirió con tono lúgubre.

-Pero nada imposible – respondió con seguridad el italiano – usted sabe que Draco necesita a su pareja y nosotros necesitamos a Hermione para evitar que Draco asesine al nuevo profesor.

Lo consideró un rato. Sabía que lo iba a hacer pero los haría sufrir un rato. Tenía que comprar una túnica verde para su cita con Madame Rosmerta, le había prometido que si no usaba negro ella lo dejaría llevarla a comer a...

-¡Profesor! – lo llamó impaciente Nott.

-Ehmm, está bien. Lo intentaremos en la clase de mañana.

* * *

Todos estaban nerviosos. Si algo salía mal tendrían problemas. Draco estaba al tanto del plan, no podía contener la emoción. Se sentó junto a Harry y Blaise, después de asegurarse de que Granger se sentara entre Ginny y Lovegood. Sabía que ella esperaba sentarse con él como en cada clase que compartían. Ignoró el pensamiento y esperó la entrada de Snape.

-Siéntense todos – avanzó hasta el frente de la clase – Hoy van a preparar una de mis pociones. _Amorem indissolubiles_. Es una poción de amor mucho más poderosa y duradera que _Amortentia_. Para su preparación necesitan agregar sus cabellos, para que el aroma se impregne en cada gota. No tiene antídoto, el efecto pasa en unas cuantas semanas – agitó la varita y sobre las mesas aparecieron mascarillas – El poder de esta poción está en su olor. Granger entréguele a Potter un par de sus cabellos, Greengrass – dijo mirando a Daphne – a Weasly, Parkinson a Longbottom…

Los chicos intercambiaron cabellos y comenzaron a trabajar. A él no le afectaría, la sangre veela rechazaba cualquier poción de amor. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba cada movimiento de su chica. Concentrada se veía hermosa. Bueno, pensándolo bien siempre se veía espectacular.

Cuando llegó el momento, Zabini fingió tropezar y "sin querer" le quitó la máscara. Toda la clase quedó inmóvil.

-Todos salgan – ordenó Snape, aturdió a Draco, como parte del plan – Zabini 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y llévelo a la enfermería, explíquele a Pomfrey. Granger, Potter ustedes síganme.

* * *

Caminó hasta el despacho y se sentó. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

-Por la incompetencia de Zabini el señor Malfoy inhaló la poción.

Sintió el cuerpo tensó, lo entendía todo.

-¿Quiere decir…

-Que ahora necesitará pasar tiempo con Malfoy. Esta poción fue diseñada para crear una obsesión fuerte, si cree que tiene competencia puede ser bastante agresivo - ¿Cómo le podía pasar esto a ella?- Él sentirá la necesidad de pasar mucho tiempo con usted y si le niega su oportunidad se pondrá bastante molesto – lo iba a interrumpir pero el continuó – La mayor diferencia que tiene _Amorem indissolubiles _con otras pociones de este tipo es que las personas pueden desarrollar sentimientos, verdaderos y profundos debido a la convivencia.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar las ideas que le estaban rodando, cuando iba a hablar Harry le ganó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Malfoy se puede enamorar de Mione?

-Si son compatibles y ella le parece atractiva, sí – replicó Snape tranquilo – Creo que debería ir a la enfermería, para que la vea al despertar.

Hermione asintió aturdida y sin decir nada salió. Harry la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No tienes que hacerlo –ella lo miró y supo que le estaba mintiendo.

-No mientas, tengo que hacerlo – se sintió mareada así que se sentó en el corredor - ¿Qué pasa si yo… si él… si no…?

-Si llegas a sentir algo por él, estoy seguro de que sería mutuo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – insistió preocupada.

-Porque eres genial. Confía en mí.

* * *

Entró a la enfermería un par de horas después. Arrastro una silla junto a la cama del rubio y se sentó a esperar.

Estudió el hermoso rostro y el bien formado cuerpo. Si era sincera a veces le molestaban las miradas que las chicas le dedicaban. En los últimos meses ellos se habían acercado bastante, se sentaban juntos en clases, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos. Los Slytherin habían sido sus enemigos y ahora eran sus ¿_amigos?_ Y Draco era guapo, dulce, divertido y considerado. Tal vez no sería tan malo tener toda su atención por unas semanas. ¿Y si ella se enamoraba y el no? _Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento._

El guapo muchacho comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró. Ella le sonrió y el extendió su mano, la aceptó y fue jalada hasta la cama. Se acomodó y se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Te sientes me…-Sin avisó le sujetó el rostro suavemente y la atrajo hasta que ambas frentes se tocaran- jor?

-Claro, lo estoy ahora que estamos juntos – la acarició suavemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin más preámbulos la beso en la boca.

Definitivamente podía soportarlo un par de semanas.

* * *

Se sentía eufórico. Al fin la estaba besando. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y calientes. Aprisionó el labio inferior entre los suyos y los succionó un poco. En ese momento ella comenzó a responder. Le colocó sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros y movió los labios contra los suyos. Sentía cada milímetro de su cuerpo encendido. Ni en sus más locas fantasías imaginó lo perfecto del beso. Sabía que ella se iba enojar cuando supiera toda la verdad pero no lo sentía. Necesitaba una oportunidad de enamorarla. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo. Bajó los labios a la línea de la mandíbula, siguió un poco más hasta el cuello y su delicioso aroma concentrado despachó lo que le quedaba de control. Le besó el pulso cercano a la garganta y comenzó a succionar. Todos sabrían que era suya. Cuando la escuchó gemir supo que era momento de parar. Aunque la veela estaba totalmente perdida el chico enamorado no. Si no se detenía en ese momento no lo haría nunca y ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Su primera vez no sucedería por una mentira.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor se separó y la miró a los ojos. Roja, despeinada y con los ojos brillantes parecía una deidad.

-Estamos en la enfermería – dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Lo… lo siento – dijo tímidamente.

-No lo sientas – sabía que esta era su oportunidad – Granger, no dejes que te toquen – ella lo miró confundida y el decidió explicarle – Está bien que Potter, Weasly o Longbottom te toquen el brazo o eviten que caigas, pero si otro te toca está muerto. No es broma. Y nadie te puede besar. Ni en la mano, ni en la mejilla, ni en el cabello – sentía celos e ira con sólo pensarlo. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos eran completamente negros pero no le importaba – Y si Krum te toca, te habla fuera de clases o te sonríe, te juró que será lo último que haga.

Era genial poder decirlo en voz alta. Ahora ella también sabía que era suya. Sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo percibir sorpresa e incertidumbre pero ni una pizca de miedo.

-Lo entiendo – replicó dudosa – Pero tu tampoco puedes tocar a nadie – terminó sonrojada.

La veela dentro de él rugió con triunfo. Requirió un control sobre humano para no levantarse y bailar. A ella le importaba, también lo deseaba. Quería que él le perteneciera.

La acomodó sobre su regazo y le dio un beso suave. Al parecer el corazón de la leona no estaba tan lejos de su alcance.


	10. Chapter 9: Con mi hermana NO!

Hermione pasó el resto del día con Draco, al llegar la hora de la cena realmente estaba hambrienta.

-Malfoy creo que voy a ir a cenar – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que había estado las últimas horas, repentinamente necesitaba alejarse de él – Regresaré cuando termine.

-No, espera, yo también tengo hambre – respondió rápidamente, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni un minuto.

Sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo se levantó de la cama velozmente y fue en busca de Madame Pomfrey. Estaba muy confundida, no había pensado las cosas muy bien, estaba en apuros. Ella lo había perdonado, es cierto, había dejado el pasado atrás, eso también era cierto. Pero, comportarse como la chica de Malfoy era demasiado. La guerra la había dejado cansada y estaba segura que su corazón no aguantaría un amor no correspondido, no es que ella lo amara, pero si era sincera, en un mes, muchas cosas podrían pasar. Y si él le correspondiera, ¿podría su autoestima soportarlo? ¿Soportar estar enamorada de una de las personas que más la había humillado? ¿Qué sería de su dignidad?

Se recostó a la pared, perdida en su debate interno.

-Vamos – dijo sonriente, ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Sí…- con un poco de duda lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera de la enfermería, caminó hasta encontrar un aula vacía y lo llevó dentro. Él la malinterpretó e intentó besarla, ella lo detuvo, lo miró y comenzó sin saber que iba a decir – Ehmm… yo… la verdad… - genial, sus neuronas habían huido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo – Me puedes decir cualquier cosa – aseguró acariciándole dulcemente el rostro con la mano.

-Yo sé que estoy lanzando señales extrañas – su cabeza al fin estaba funcionando – pero quiero que vayamos despacio, lo que pasó en la enfermería… no estoy lista para eso aún – terminó intentando sonar convencida. _Si claro, por eso fuiste tan entusiasta al respecto. _Le recordó su conciencia – Tú no te sientes atraído por mí, es la poción y no quiero que cuando el efecto pase pienses que me aproveché de ti.

-Entiendo que no estés lista, aunque me cueste voy a tratar de mantener la distancia – tomó su cara entre las manos y se inclinó para besarla en la frente, se separó y la miró a los ojos – Pero no juzgues lo que siento por ti, esto es real.

_Amorem Indissolubiles hablando. Síguele la corriente, escucharlo jurando que sus sentimientos son verdaderos no te ayudará a mantener la distancia emocional que necesitas. _Pensó muy segura.

-Está bien, vamos a comer.

* * *

Ella no le creyó, era obvio. Maldita la hora en la que aceptó la estúpida idea. Debió haberle dicho la verdad y acosarla hasta que cediera. Estaba atrapado en una mentira muy grande. Caminaron en silencio y a pesar del sentimiento de culpa, la veela en él estaba radiante ante la posibilidad de tenerla muy cerca durante varias semanas. Cuando se acercaban al Gran Comedor una preocupación embargó su mente.

Paró en seco y la tomó de la mano, obligándola a verlo.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no te acerques demasiado a ningún chico, no dejes que te toquen y si Krum es demasiado simpático, bueno, ruega porque pueda vivir para ver otro día.

Ella se estremeció y se maldijo internamente por asustarla. Ella posó una mano sobre su brazo y lo miró con gesto inquieto.

-¿Crees que sería más fácil si te sientas conmigo?

Esos ojos chocolate iban a ser su perdición, ni siquiera pudo responderle, por un momento se quedó en blanco e instintivamente se acercó para besarla. Estaba acostumbrado, su cuerpo siempre se lo exigía. Ella se lo impidió. _Maldición. _Cada vez que ella lo rechazaba de cualquier manera su corazón se partía en pedacitos. Suspiró profundamente y se enderezó para responder a su pregunta.

-Sí, sería mil veces más fácil, además ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo rodeado de Griffyndors – intentó no sonar molesto o decepcionado – ¿en tu mesa?

Ella le sonrió y como por arte de magia su corazón se hinchó con felicidad. ¿Siempre iba a ser así? ¿Un gesto lo destruía y otro lo reparaba? Lo más extraño es que eso le gustaba, pensar que un día ella sentiría lo mismo hacia él.

-Claro.

Al entrar buscó a sus amigos.

_Hoy nos sentamos en su mesa._

_¿Seguro?_

_Por supuesto que está seguro Zabini, no se va a separar de ella y extrañamente nosotros tenemos que cuidar de él._

_No te pregunté a ti Theo._

_Ya paren de pelear y vamos a cambiarnos de mesa antes de que me arrepienta. _

_Pucey no te metas en lo que no te imp…_

Dejó de escucharlos, poco interesado en su pelea. Escaneó el gran comedor. La mayoría de chicas estaban guiñándole un ojo, riendo tontamente o intentando llamar su atención, _nada nuevo,_ recorrió la mesa de los profesores y lo descubrió mirándola. _Maldito. _Se tensó listo para atacar, instintivamente dio un pasó en su dirección pero sintió que lo jalaban de la manga.

-Vamos a sentarnos – la oyó decir – tengo hambre.

Sin despegar la mirada del futuro muerto la siguió.

Se sentaron muy juntos y ella le acarició el dorso de la mano.

-No le prestes atención. El no es importante.

La bestia en él se regocijó al escucharla.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué hacen tú y tus amigos aquí? – Despertó del trance, sus amigos, leones y serpientes, estaban comiendo juntos y platicando con entusiasmo – No sabía que habían cambiado de casa – terminó maliciosa Ginny.

-Que graciosa – dijo intentando no pensar en los celos, en Krum, en el baile – Estoy aquí porque Mione está aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo te molesta pasar tiempo con nosotros chica roja? – inquirió Pucey fallando al intentar pasar por encima de Crabbe y Goyle para alcanzar el pollo – No me pareció que te molestara las últimas semanas.

-No dije que lo hiciera, sólo pregunté algo – dijo alimentando a Harry de su tenedor – Además, no estaba hablando contigo.

-Preséntame a la rubia hueca –pidió sin ninguna educación.

-Se llama Lavender – besó a Harry en la mejilla con dulzura – y háblale tú, ¿ni eres el Casanova de las serpientes?

-Tienes razón – sin esperar se levantó y caminó segura hasta donde estaba la chica, que comenzó a jugar con su cabello a penas él se acercó.

Draco no se podía relajar. Saber que ese imbécil estaba ahí, cerca de ella, mirándola… quería matarlo. No había comido nada. No podía.

-Malfoy ¿quieres que vayamos a comer a otra parte?- ofreció Hermione dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del chico y la expresión agresiva de su rostro.

-¿Está bien si vamos a la Sala de Menesteres? – quería un rato a solas con ella y así evitaría asesinar al idiota ese.

-Si vam…

-¡NOOOO! – gritó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto. Ahora que el Slytherin podía demostrarle sus sentimientos a su hermana no los iba a dejar solos. ¿Y si algo pasaba entre ellos? NO, ella era muy pequeña para esas cosas – ¡No se van a quedar a solas! ¡Vamos todos!

-Potter – escupió con desprecio Malfoy – No te metas – su autocontrol pendía de un hilo y que se interpusieran entre él y su pareja no era algo que iba a soportar – no estoy de humor.

-Malfoy ella es mi hermana, mi familia – no se dejaría intimidar, sin importar cuán amenazante parecía la veela en ese momento – Es mi deber cuidarla, entiendo que quieran intimidad pero no de noche y no ahí. Sirius te mataría si cree que ustedes…

Hermione bufó exasperada, ¿Qué pensaba Harry de ella?

-¡Harry James Potter no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida! ¡No porque tú y Ginny lo hicieran ahí yo lo voy a hacer también! – gritó indignada. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando Ron escupió su jugo de calabaza y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidos

-¿Qué?- repitió Ron mortalmente pálido.

-Ustedes vayan a la Sala de Menesteres, yo voy a hablar con mi hermano – decidió Ginny. Ron parecía estar debatiéndose entre golpear a su mejor amigo, gritarle a su hermana o llorar – Harry vayan.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la castaña apesadumbrada. Draco le apretó la mano de forma reconfortante – no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes Herms, todo es culpa de mi sobreprotector novio – dijo dedicándole al chico una mirada entre reprobatoria y divertida.

En ese momento Ron comenzó a reír histéricamente. Todos lo miraron preocupados por su salud mental. Tal vez era más de lo que el pobre podía soportar, perder a la chica que amaba, a su hermano y que su hermana perdiera la virginidad antes que él… nadie lo culparía.

-Ha…Har… Harry… vete… antes… de que… te mate… -amenazó sin poder controlar la risa, pero con los ojos cargados de enojo.

-Voy por Luna, nos vemos allá – sugirió Nott

-Yo voy por Rose – agregó Zabini

Y todos partieron, entre divertidos, sorprendidos, avergonzados y enojados… el mes iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

Llegaron al séptimo piso y atravesaron la puerta de roble tan pronto apareció. Hermione estaba nerviosa y tensa, no sabía cómo controlar a Draco. Él estaba feliz por estar con ella y molesto porque Potter no dejaba de vigilarlos. En una esquina Rose y Blaise se estaban besando y Luna estaba deteniendo a Theo que los quería separar. Crabbe, Goyle y Neville estaban intentando hacer yoga, sin ningún éxito.

-Harry tenemos que hablar – se acercó y se sentó junto a la pareja – Te amo… como hermano –añadió cuando _su chico _comenzó a ¿_gruñir? _– Tú y Sirius son mi familia, pero no puedes controlar mi vida.

-Potter tienes que darnos espacio, no voy a aguantarte todo el tiempo – insistió Malfoy bastante molesto.

-Digan lo que quieran pero no puedo. Todavía eres una niña Mione, perdiste mucho ayudándome, tuviste que crecer de golpe y si puedo preservar un poco de tu inocencia lo haré – dijo tercamente.

Draco iba a responder cuando lo embargó una duda. ¿A qué se refería con un poco? ¿Qué había hecho la pequeña bruja sentada a su lado? Sintió como los celos volvían a llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, si alguien la había tocado iba a morir. Suponía que el imbécil de Weasly la había besado, pero estaba seguro de que no era competencia, aunque a veces lo quería matar, no podía hacerlo porque sabía que el pobre chico la amaba y estaba resignado a perderla. De alguna manera eso lo hacía sentir simpatía por él.

-¿Has besado a alguien? – Preguntó con voz áspera - ¿Has estado con alguien? – siguió sin poder detenerse.

Ella se puso nerviosa, él supo que no quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado tú? –contraatacó medio desesperada. Bloqueó su mente. No se iba a arriesgar.

-Perdí la cuenta cuando pasé las cuarenta – respondió sin pensarlo y supo que se había equivocada. No sólo no había conseguido una respuesta sino que le había dado motivos para desconfiar. Buscó en sus ojos, vio asombro, reprobación y ¿dolor? Perfecto, la había lastimado.

-Creo que no tienes derecho ni siquiera a preguntarme – no quería sentirse así. Estaba mal. No debía sentirse traicionada. Él no era suyo. Ella no lo quería. Nada de eso era real – dejemos de hablar de esto, quiero escribirle a Sirius.

Sacó un pergamino e intentó ignorar a Draco que la miraba fijamente y a Harry que observaba a Draco muy molesto.

_Eres un idiota Malfoy_

_Lo sé Potter_

_¿Estás deprimido?_

_La lastimé, por supuesto que estoy deprimido me duele su dolor y ser el causante lo hace peor._

_¿Por qué no le mentiste?_

_Porque si ella pide algo está en mi naturaleza complacerla. _

_Eres un inepto Draco_

_Lo sé Blaise_

_Zabini deja de besar a mi hermana._

_Es mi novia Nott, besarla en mi derecho_

_Claro que no es t…_

_¡Cállense! Draco, Potter tiene razón, eres un idiota_

_¡Lo sé! Un momento… ¡LARGO DE MI CABEZA!_

_Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta_

_¿Longbottom?_

_¡Hola Malfoy! ¡Harry me enseño a hacerlo, dice que sus conversaciones son así!_

_¡TODOS FUERA!_

_¿Chicos?_

_GENIAL, AHORA HASTA CRABBE PUEDE HACERLO_

_Es porque no nos estas bloqueando_

_No puedo hacerlo si ella está sufriendo_

-Me voy – La voz de Hermione los interrumpió – Estoy cansada, ¿me van a acompañar?

-Claro – la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos apretándola firmemente, aunque ella intentó retirarla – A ti te espera Lavender, ¿verdad Adrian?

-Casi lo olvido – se levantó del sofá y caminó con ellos

-¿Vamos Theo-boo? – preguntó Luna ajena a la risa burlesca que los Slytherin le dedicaban al chico. Él la siguió con ansias por la despedida.

* * *

-Vincent, Gregory, Neville ¡Largo! – ordenó Rose Nott con un tono de voz que no concordaba con su delicado aspecto.

-Buenas noches – respondieron un poco aturdidos.

-Es bueno estar solos un rato – explicó ante la mirada de su novio - ¿no te apetece? – agregó coqueta.

-Tú siempre me apeteces – la levantó un poco para sentarla en sus piernas - ¿no lo sabías? – acercó sus labios al oído de la temblorosa brujita y continuo – no hay nada de ti que no me apetezca.

La sexi voz ronca le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a la oreja del chico, pero en lugar de contestar le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo. Lo sintió estremecerse y sonrió satisfecha. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose debajo de la oreja para succionar un poco y marcarlo.

Cuando sintió lo que ella estaba haciendo perdió el autocontrol que le quedaba. No se suponía que harían nada, solo estaba jugando, le gustaba provocarla. El problema es que ella también lo provocaba. Metió una mano en el cabello de la chica y la atrajo a sus labios. La beso profundamente, despacio y sin prisa. Le quitó la túnica y le desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa. Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Dibujó una línea de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. La miró pidiendo permiso y ella asintió. Terminó de quitarle la blusa y aprovechó para quitarse la camisa. El sujetador era negro, seductor y sintió su cuerpo endurecerse. La acarició por encima de la tela y prácticamente le arrancó la capa protectora cuando ella emitió un quejido de placer. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar un seno mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el gemelo. Tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y succionó el otro con sus labios. Ella gimió muy fuerte y sus caderas se frotaron instintivamente contra él. Bajó una mano hasta el muslo y la acarició posesivamente, la subió hasta la entrepierna y la detuvo ahí.

-No vamos a tener nuestra primera vez hoy – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa agregó – pero tú vas a tener tu primer orgasmo.

Un largo rato después se recostaron y se quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazados, ella totalmente desnuda y él en bóxer. Pasaron allí la noche y los despertó un grito histérico.

-¡ROSALIE ANNE NOTT QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

Se cubrió con las manos instintivamente y miró al intruso. Ahí estaba su hermano, rojo y furioso al lado de Luna, que estaba despeinada y con la blusa totalmente abierta.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! – replicó Blaise

-Comienza – exigió Theo presionando su varita en la frente de su amigo

Zabini abrió los ojos reconociendo la voz. _Mierda estoy muerto._


	11. Chapter 10: Señorrrr prrrofesor

La sala común de Griffyndor estaba completamente sola, todo el mundo estaba cenando. Ginny condujo a su hermano al frente de la chimenea y lo hizo sentar en el suelo. Se quedaron en silencio viendo el fuego, sin saber cómo empezar la incómoda conversación.

-¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto!? –Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, para permitirle desahogarse – ¡Y con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano! ¡Maldita cicatriz! Cara de por…

Ron siguió insultando con todo su vocabulario. La chica creyó escuchar algo como _incesto _y _ojalá los narggles se lo lleven, _pero no estaba segura.

-Soy feliz – decidió interrumpir antes de perder la paciencia.

-¿Ah? –la miró desconcertado.

-Harry me hace feliz, cuando estoy con él todo es mejor –explicó tranquila – Se siente correcto, sé que fue el momento indicado. Si tú no lo entiend…

-Está bien, no me voy a meter – la cortó Ron – solamente no dejes que me entere si ocurre de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nada de gritos? ¿Y los insultos? – preguntó desconfiada.

-Estoy cansado – se acomodó más cerca de su hermana y la abrazó. Ella recostó la roja cabeza en el hombro – Estoy agotado, no voy a discutir por algo inevitable. Fred está muerto, George está como roto, a Percy le está ganando la culpa y Mamá se dio por vencida. Tú, papá y yo tenemos que mantenernos unidos, somos los responsables de levantar al resto – acarició el cabello de su hermana y continuó – Hace mucho que ninguno es realmente feliz, si tú lo eres… así… ahora… ehm ¿entiendes? – Ella asintió – Prefiero eso a perderte a ti también, a que tú también dejes de luchar. Harry es la mejor persona que conozco y te ama. Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias. Espero que también seas feliz. Ella es especial, pero sabes que…

-Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Ambos Weasly lloraron en silencio, por última vez en esa sala común, recordando a su hermano, a sus amigos, a las personas que ellos fueron. _Yo voy a ser feliz_

* * *

-No es lo que piensas – chilló Rose con desesperación, mientras se ponía la túnica.

-¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDO ROSALIE! – gritó Theo rojo de la ira - ¡Y TÚ! – siguió dirigiéndose a Blaise que estaba sudando muy pálido - ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANA!?

-Theo, cálmate –rogó terminando de acomodar su túnica – él no es un violador, no me hizo nada que no quisiera, realmente no hicimos mucho – se acercó un poco a su hermano pero no logró relajarlo – hablemos a solas.

-No. Es mi culpa Theo – Zabini se levantó del sofá lentamente – hablemos tú y yo.

-Nadie va a hacer nada. Theo siéntate – ordenó Luna segura de que la iban a obedecer – Ustedes terminen de vestirse.

Nott se dejó caer en el sillón como rendido y sin aviso comenzó a gritar.

-¡MALDITO! ¡CON MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA! ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –como un niño pequeño empezó a patear. Luna le dio palmaditas en la espalda, calmándolo.

La joven pareja terminó de vestirse y se sentó. Theo caminó hacia ellos como zombi, levantó a su hermana, la besó en la frente y la abrazo. Cuando la dejó ir se acercó a su amigo, lo abrazó también y suavemente le susurró algo al oído.

-Es mi deber… lo siento- le apuntó su varita a la cara y dijo – _deformibus_

La nariz del guapo italiano comenzó a crecer, le salieron verrugas por toda la cara, el ojo derecho creció desproporcionadamente y los dientes se volvieron negros.

-¡THEODORE ISAAC NOTT! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? – reclamaron Rose y Luna enfurecidas.

Él se encogió de hombros, tomó la mano de su novia y la arrastró fuera de la Sala de Menesteres.

-Déjalo Rosie, pensé que me mataría – se acercó a la brujita – ahora tenemos un rato más para nosotros.

-Amor, creo que prefiero ir a mi habitación, estas horrible – dijo avergonzada.

-Entiendo, me quedaré a esperar que pase – intentó besarla pero la chica lo rechazó un grano gigantesco apareció en el labio.

_Maldito y estúpido Theo_. Pensó indignada en acusarlo, pero no podía. Se tendría que aguantar.

* * *

_Dile algo Malfoy_

_¿Qué quieres que le diga Potter?_

_Cualquier cosa Draco, Él tiene razón tienes que hablar_

_Métete en tus asuntos Pucey_

Los cuatro chicos caminaban por los pasillos en silencio. La veela sin saber que decir para que su pareja se sintiera mejor. Harry exasperado por la estupidez del rubio, preocupado por su mejor amiga y temeroso de enfrentar a su amigo. Pucey pensando en la noche que le esperaba con la linda leona. Y Hermione…

Bueno Hermione estaba confundida, herida, enojada con ella misma y deseosa de alejarse de los chicos y hablar con Ginny, Lavender y Parvati. Frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba la rubia esperando al guapo Slytherin.

-Adrian.

-Hola hermosa ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ofreciendo el brazo. Ella aceptó gustosa y se alejaron sonrientes.

-Te veo adentro Herms… en cinco minutos.

Su _hermano_ entró dejándola sola con el mago.

-Hermione, lo siento. Debí pensar antes de hablar – se disculpó el devastadoramente atractivo chico acariciando el rostro de la castaña – Soy un idiota. Pero ellas son el pasado. Nunca volveré a fijarme en otra.

-Para. No te disculpes – alejó su rostro de la placentera sensación que no la dejaba pensar – Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme enojada o traicionada, pero me siento así – dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poner más distancia y concentrarse – No debo sentirme así porque _esto _no es real. Estoy confundida, necesito pensar – el trató de acercarse de nuevo pero ella lo frenó – Déjame, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil. Mañana hablamos.

Caminó hacia el retrató pero él la jaló del brazo y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella había dicho que no era real. No lo podía permitir. Todo era verdad, entre ellos todo era real. _Siente si esto no es real_. La besó con fuerza, no era tierno, era demandante y posesivo. Respondió por un par de minutos pero luego lo empujó con fuerza.

-Nunca digas que esto no es real. Nos pertenecemos. Eres mía…

Lo cayó un golpe en la mejilla, físicamente insignificante para una veela, pero su corazón dolió como nunca. No era su propio dolor, era el de _ella. _Buscó sus ojos y los miró llenos de dolor, rabia e indignación. _Imbécil. _La había herido de nuevo. Sólo le había pedido un poco de tiempo para asimilar la estupidez que él le había dicho.

-Mione lo sie…

-¡NO! – lo miró con furia – Déjame en paz, al menos por una noche – caminó hacia el retrato, se detuvo – Sé que mañana tendré que estar contigo de todas formas – dijo aun dándole la espalda – pero esta noche quiero descansar y olvidarme de todo.

Draco la vio entrar y se desplomó en el pasillo. El vacio era enorme sentía que lo estaba ahogando. Ahogó un sollozo y supo que ella debía estar llorando en su cuarto. Se maldijo mil veces. Después de varias horas aún podía sentir una angustia ajena en el pecho.

_Nott, Pucey, Zabini, Longbottom, Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasly ¿Están ahí?_

Espero un par de segundos hasta que tres voces le contestaron en coro.

_¿Malfoy? _Genial, pensó con sarcasmo. Sólo los gorilas y el amante de las plantas… verla le resultaría muy difícil.

* * *

Harry entró bastante asustado. Escaneó la habitación y encontró a Ron sentado cerca de la chimenea solo. Se acercó. Él chico se levantó y caminó hacia él. Su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo detenerse. El pelirrojo siguió su camino, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Si la lastimas, te mato.

-Si lo hago no opondré resistencia.

* * *

Menudo trío de idiotas.

Observó la escena debatiéndose entre reír y maldecirlos con un moco de murciélago.

Neville estaba colgando de la escoba, gritando despavorido. Vincent había intentado ayudarlo pero su escoba no soporto el peso y ahora el rechoncho muchacho yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Goyle seguía repitiendo sus extraños mantras que, Draco estaba seguro, había inventado.

-Respira Neville, lentamente. Visualiza un dragón, algo con alas. Recuerda el yoga – aconsejaba el tonto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Solamente practicamos como diez minutos! – le recordó desesperado.

-A Crabbe le funcionó – respondió indignado.

-¡Se cayó y no se ha movido! – su rostro se tornó aún más pálido que la nieve - ¡Seguro está muerto y yo terminaré igual! – comenzó a agitarse con histeria.

-¡No es cierto, está en meditación profunda! – repuso terco Gregory.

_Imbéciles… imbécil yo por pedirles ayuda._

El plan era sencillo, se montaba en las escobas, ellos vigilaban que nadie lo viera mientras entraba al cuarto de la chica por la ventana. Pero no. Longbottom había olvidado mencionar que no volaba en escoba. Cuando se elevaron el ataque de pánico lo hizo resbalar. Se masajeó las sienes.

-Me voy – los otros lo miraron asustados – ustedes se pueden arreglar solos. Longbottom, inclina la punta de tu escoba hacia abajo.

Sin otra palabra voló velozmente hacia la torre de Griffyndor. Gracias a algunas de sus conquistas conocía la ubicación de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Se asomó por las pocas ventanas por las que no había entrado antes, en la tercera divisó una mata de cabello castaño y sonrió. _Bingo._

Entró sigilosamente y apuntó su varita a la gemela

_Muffliato_.

La otra cama estaba deshabitada. _La cita de Pucey. No llegará hoy._

-¿Granger? – se acercó a la chica, se sentó en la cama y cerró mágicamente el dosel.

-¿Malfoy? – por un segundo pareció congelada – ¿Qué… qué hac… qué haces aquí? – terminó entre enojada y confundida.

-Vine a pedir perdón... sé que he sido un idiota pero la verdad me gustas desde antes de la poción. _Granger_ hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho. No te las voy a decir aún, créeme es lo mejor – la atajó antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo – En un tiempo sabrás a que me refiero. Por ahora es mejor así, conóceme primero.

Alzó una mano para alcanzar la cálida y sonrojada mejilla pero ella lo detuvo, _de nuevo_. Como siempre una sensación de intenso dolor lo embargó. _Mierda. _

-Espera… yo no puedo pensar… si me estas tocando – admitió avergonzada. Sus palabras lo hicieron sentir mejor – Estoy confundida, no sé si creerte o no. Yo necesito tiempo para pensar. No hablemos de sentimientos por el próximo mes. Acepto tu disculpa pero necesito asimilar algunas cosas.

No sabía qué hacer, darle espacio o atosigarla hasta hacerla ceder. Respetarla o luchar con todo.

-Lo juro – _maldita veela enamorada que no puede hacer más que conceder deseos, ¿Quién eres? ¿El genio de Alpinino? –_ Seré el genio de Alpinino, este es tu primer deseo.

Ella comenzó a reír tan fuerte que lo desconcertó. Estaba loca. ¿Cómo podía pasar de un estado de depresión a uno de hilaridad con esa facilidad? La llevaría a San Mungo, pagaría por ser el único que pudiera visitarla, ella estaría agradecida, tanto que encerrados en ese cuarto, con una cama… _pervertido, no pienses en ella de esa forma, haces que sea más difícil._

-Alladino Draco… - la miró inquisidoramente – Es el genio de Alladino – se acercó como para besarlo en la mejilla pero se detuvo – Aún estoy enojada por tu larga lista, aunque no tengo derecho… vete y hablamos mañana.

Asintió y la besó en los labios rápidamente, la iba a respetar, confiaba en que su lazo los uniría.

-Te esperaré junto al retrato antes del desayuno.

-Me preocuparía si no.

Le sonrió y montó su escoba. Al parecer dormiría bien lo que quedaba de esa noche.

* * *

La mañana del martes pasó rápido. El grupo parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Zabini no respondió como le creció una verruga gigante… aunque todos lo imaginaron cuando Nott sonrió orgullosamente. Estaban almorzando todos juntos y bastante alegres gracias a la ausencia de Krum. La profesora McGonagall le hizo una seña a Harry para que fuera a la mesa principal. Cuando regresó estaba verde. Todos lo miraron preocupado.

-¿Recuerdan que pensábamos en usar el tiempo en herbología para prepararnos para DCAO?- todos asintieron – Olvídenlo, a partir de hoy todas los martes en la tarde serán de DCAO, no más herbología.

Miles de miradas, pensamientos y preocupaciones atravesaron al grupo.

-Teníamos que hacerlo tarde o temprano, supongo que será temprano – comentó Ginny preocupada - ¿Vamos?

-Vayan adelante – pidió Hermione – quiero hablar con Draco.

La veela asintió.

-Tranquila, puedo hacerlo – la tranquilizó a penas estuvieron solos.

-¿Estás seguro? – sonrió enternecido, sin poder evitarlo se acercó para besarla en la frente – Un beso no es una respuesta. ¿En serio puedes hacerlo?

_¿Puedo hacerlo? Bueno, si fallo un Krum menos no hará gran diferencia._ Pensó con sorna.

-Sólo no lo mires, intenta no hablarle, no pienses en él y no te alejes de mí.

_Se había equivocado._

A penas observó al idiota retrasado de Krum lo supo. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo pequeños espasmos. No los podía evitar. Estaba negando sus instintos.

El pobre profesor entró ajeno a lo que estaba causando en el pequeño grupo.

-Concéntrate en mí Draco por favor – tomó la mano del muchacho y la apretó suavemente – sólo en mí.

Sabía que tenía que controlarse, sus ojos seguramente eran negros de nuevo. El búlgaro miró sus manos entrelazadas y frunció el entrecejo. Luego buscó a Hermione y le sonrió. Ella no respondió pero eso no ayudó a Draco. _Imbécil, idiota, malnacido, estúpido… _siguió insultándolo. La clase comenzó y el joven profesor estaba atento a la pareja. Estaba extrañado de que la bruja más brillante de su época no contestaba.

-Señorrrita Grrangerr ¿podrrría decirme la diferrrencia entre ambos? –preguntó mirándola serio.

Draco la sintió debatirse entre ignorar a un profesor o dejarlo morir, parecía difícil para ella. Era un imbécil, como se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. El idiota estaba buscando su muerte. La miraba fijamente, era obvio que aún la deseaba. Sentía el poco autocontrol que había conseguido esfumarse.

-No, ella no puede, _profesor _– respondió perdiendo la calma.

-No le prregunté a usted señorrr Malfoy – contraatacó desafiante el musculoso.

-¡Malfoy! – al parecer la chica estaba enojada con _él, _debía estar enojada con el infeliz del búlgaro – ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Le dejó en claro al señorrrr – aprovechó para mofarse del acento del profesor – que no va a obtener de ti lo que quiere.

-¡Malfoy! – lo regañó avergonzada – el profesor no quiere nada de mí, sólo una respuesta, es lo normal en clases.

-Señorrrita Grrangerrr déjelo decirrrrnos que crrree que quierrro de usted – desafió el búlgaro bastante molesto

_Malfoy tranquilízate._

_Draco cállate_

_No hagas estupideces_

_Queda…_

Ahogó las voces de sus amigos, estaba más allá del punto de retorno.

-Quiere quedarse con tus brag…

-Señorrr Malfoy no le perrrmito que hable así de mi perrrsona y de una estudiante. Que usted sea una veela no significa que pueda hacerrrr lo que quierrra – regañó indignado – Mi historrria con la señorrrita es un asunto prrrivado y sucedió hace muchos años.

En la mazmorra se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tenso, horrible. Antes poder siquiera pensar la veela tomó control y atacó al enorme búlgaro. Olvidó su varita y lo atacó con sus manos, que eran casi garras en ese momento. Sabía que el profesor no aguantaría antes de morir, pero un gritó lo sacó del trance.

-¡Mione! – escuchó a Potter gritar, se volvió preocupado y vio a la hermosa y pequeña bruja apuntándolo con la varita - ¿Qué haces?

-Suéltalo – su voz fría lo hizo obedecer, ella acercó su varita al pecho del atacante – Aléjate de él – dio un par de pasos lejos del lastimado grandulón, Ronald y Adrian aprovecharon para levitarlo a la enfermería – ¿Es cierto? ¿Una veela? – demandó fuera de sí.

-Todo tiene una explicación. Te lo juro – se acercó pero ella se alejó al instante.

-¿Sí o no? – inquirió con expresión severa. Él asintió desvalido - ¿Todos lo sabían? – otro gesto de cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la voz. Ella buscó a Potter con la mirada – Harry, ¿tú también?

Draco creyó que mentiría, pero el coraje Griffyndor lo evitó.

-Sí – dijo mirando al suelo.

Ella lo miró decepcionada. Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y supo que su pareja estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. De pronto una ola de ira y comprensión lo invadió. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿La poción es otra mentira verdad?

No pudieron responder, ahora la idea les parecía estúpida. La valiente pelirroja, ahora temblorosa, se acercó a la castaña.

-Lo sentimos. Herms nosotros…

-No. No más disculpas. Quiero estar sola y todos van a respetar eso – miró a sus amigos – Nunca los voy a perdonar– su vista se detuvo en la veela – Soy tu pareja ¿verdad?

¿Qué le iba a decir? Un no sería más fácil para ella, pero no le iba a mentir más.

-Sí. Todo es mi culpa ellos sólo querían ayudar. Por favor…

-Eres un imbécil, lo que le hiciste a Krum… es horrible – lo interrumpió ella.

-Lo sé, pero el idiota no paraba de provocarme – se defendió.

-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad nada hubiera pasado – argumentó cada vez más enojada – Aléjate, necesito tiempo para investigar, para pensar, para valorar mis opciones.

Y con un movimiento de varita inmovilizó a la veela y salió como un rayo del lugar.

Malfoy, por primera vez en su vida, sintió lagrimas resbalar, sin poder hacer nada. Eran las lágrimas de _su _chica.

* * *

_Sirius _

_¿Es cierto?_

_H_

* * *

_Mione_

_Lo es. Siento no habértelo dicho. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. _

_No imaginaba la idea tan brillante que tendrían. ¿Estás bien?_

_S_

* * *

_S_

_Llegaré a Grinmauld Place esta noche_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Te espero_

_S_

* * *

_Cissy_

_Al parecer las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que pensamos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido._

_Hermione sabe la verdad. Como supusimos la mentira no duró mucho. Draco casi mata a un profesor. _

_Estoy seguro de que lo enviarán a casa un par de semanas. Mione está furiosa. Te escribiré los detalles luego._

_Sirius_

* * *

**_Regresé!_**

**_Tranquilos que el fic va a ser bastante largo, esta es mi manera de hacerlo caminar, quiero enseñarles mucho de sus vidas juntos. Aunque para eso falta bastante._**

**_Le dedicó este cap a una nueva amiga Meryluna! hasta la UNA se fue este cap!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Y por el tiempo que toman para leer mi fic! _**

**_Saeta de fuego como eres un guest nunca puedo responder tus comentarios, pero gracias, me alegran cuando los leo. _**

**_Como estoy terminando semestre solo actualizaré domingos, a penas lleguen las vacaciones actualizaré un par de veces por semana, cada vez que llegue la inspiración!_**

**_Besos _**

**_R&R_**

**_lean y comenten_**


	12. Chapter 11: Pequeños secretos

**Este iba a ser un bonus, no un cap como tal. Era cortito pero la inspiración me llegó y como el fin de semana haré una maratón con mis compañeros de universidad (para tratar de acabar con la mayoría de los trabajos) preferí escribirlo entero y subirlo hoy... ;-)...**

* * *

-_Ennervate _– Harry lo ayudó a levantarse – ¿Estás bien?

-No – las lagrimas salieron sin aviso – No soy yo, es ella. Se siente terrible, enojada, herida, traicionada, confundida, asustada… creo que la rompimos – se desplomó en el asiento más cercano, sus amigos lo rodearon.

-Es nuestra culpa, fue nuestra idea y los lastimamos a los dos.

-Ginny tiene razón – sentenció Theo – ¿Cómo se nos ocurrió semejante mentira?

-¿Por qué está enojada? – preguntó confundido Vincent, pero nadie se molestó en contestar.

-Es mi culpa. La conozco mejor que nadie, era obvio que ella no aceptaría un engaño como este – se lamentó Harry –Creo que me odia, nos odia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – todos voltearon paraa dar con la dueña de la voz – Exijo una explicación.

_Mierda. McGonagall ¿Qué hacemos Pucey?_

_No sé Longbottom, ¿elegido?_

_Odio ese mote, no tengo idea… ¿Nott?_

_No me pregunten a mí, ¿Gorilas?_

_No lo lograron, están muy confundidos para concentrarse. ¿Draco?_

_Déjalo Potter, creo que está en shock._

-¿Qué pasó con el profesor Krum? – la profesora estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está en la enfermería, tuvo un accidente – respondió Parvati.

-¿Qué clase de accidente? – Draco despertó de su trance, necesitaba buscar a Hermione, el vacío, el dolor… se estaba ahogando – Señorita Patil responda.

-Uno con un encantamiento… no estoy segura – mintió la guapa chica bastante nerviosa.

-Fui yo – intervino la veela – por mi _condición especial_ – la vieja bruja estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero no se lo permitió – Estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable pero después de hablar con ella.

Salió del salón sin esperar un segundo, corrió a velocidad sobrehumana hasta la torre de los leones. Estaba a punto de intentar derribar la puerta cuando apareció la chica rubia que se había acostado con Adrian, evidentemente no había logrado llegar a la primera clase.

-Hey tú – la chica se sonrojó viendo que se dirigía a ella - ¿Hermione?

-Se fue a su casa un minuto, no sé por q…- los oídos dejaron de funcionar, el corazón se le encogió y sintió una presión horrible en el pecho. Se mareó y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La enfermería parecía bastante pequeña con todas esas personas ahí, además los regalos de las admiradoras de la veela estaban por todas partes.

Ginny estaba molesta… Primero Parkinson, Greengrass y las demás Slytherin estaban en la entrada demandando ver a Drakie-poo y casi le arrancaron la cabeza cuando pasó (algunas de ellas habían experimentado un _deformibus _especialmente poderoso), después Krum había opuesto resistencia a ser trasladado a su habitación para evitar otro enfrentamiento con Malfoy, luego Nott había hechizado a Zabini por besar a su hermana demasiado entusiasta y por último su novio estaba en un estado de profunda depresión. Para colmo de males el idiota no recuperaba la conciencia.

-Creo que no va a despertar…

-No seas negativo Pucey – regañó Ron, comiendo algunos de los chocolates que le habían llegado al "enfermo" – Solamente necesita tiempo.

-No comería eso si fuera tú, los trajo Daphne y es buena con las pociones – comentó con mirada traviesa, acomodándose en la silla que había transformado en sofá.

-Yo traje algo para despertarlo – Luna sacó el pañuelo dorado de Hermione de su túnica y lo acercó al chico – Miren, funciona.

Draco abrió los ojos, negros completamente. Los miró a todos y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Se fue…. – dijo con un dolor palpable.

-Lo sabemos… Hermano, serás enviado a tu casa por tres semanas, volverás hasta la primera semana de diciembre – dijo apesadumbrado Nott.

-Ella no está aquí, así que irme no me preocupa – Ginny se sintió mal por el sexi rubio – Usaré el tiempo para buscarla.

-Luna, ¿de dónde sacaste el pañuelo?- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-De su habitación – respondió como si fuera algo obvio. Nott parecía intrigado también y sorprendentemente Ron se veía bastante nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es? – continuó con su interrogatorio, aunque estaba segura de que se arrepentiría – ¿Cómo entraste?

-Sí, ¿Cómo entraste? – inquirió el novio de la chica sospechando algo.

-Yo… bueno… ehm… - Luna veía hacia todos lados, como buscando una vía de escape.

-¿Amor? – de pronto la cara de Theo se ensombreció, como si hubiese descubierto algo - ¿Fuiste a hacer una visita nocturna?

-¿Recuerdan la fiesta de celebración que hubo en el castillo un mes después de la batalla?

Todos asintieron. Whiskey de fuego, euforia, hormonas, felicidad, parejas por cada rincón… Theo sintió una punzada de celos adivinando lo que vendría.

-Yo estuve ahí con alguien… - buscó los ojos de su novio, pero él la esquivó enojado, sentía una ira injustificada… él había estado con muchas y ella no era su novia en ese momento, entonces ¿Porqué se sentía tan mal, furioso? ¿Hasta donde habría llegado _su_ chica con otro? – No pasó _eso_, exactamente. Sólo tonteamos un rato…

-¿Quién? – preguntó cada vez más enojado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no creía ser una persona celosa o posesiva– Dímelo

-Creo que no es momento d…

-¡Dime! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Ginny vio a su hermano encogerse y lo supo. Al parecer iba a perder otro hermano… o la posibilidad de que le diera sobrinos. Ron se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-Yo – su voz sonó clara.

-¿Qué?

-Habíamos tomado demasiado y ambos estábamos tristes, pero no llegamos lejos –explicó intranquilo.

Theo sujetó su varita, todos sabían lo que vendría. Esperaron pero nada sucedió. Sin aviso el chico salió dando un portazo.

-Mi hermano necesita tiempo. No hicieron nada malo – los consoló Rose – Luna ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí… - la, al parecer, no tan inocente brujita sonrió – No tiene derecho a estar enojado, se ha acostado con muchas chicas. El pasado es pasado y no tengo porqué sentirme mal. Necesita espacio para entender su error.

-Hermano, es hora de irte- recordó Zabini.

-Estoy listo.

* * *

_Sirius _

_Tenías razón. Draco anoche. Estará en casa por un par de semanas. Creo que es lo mejor. Necesita aprender a controlarse. No ha salido de su habitación. Tampoco ha probado bocado. ¿Cómo está ella?_

_C._

* * *

_Querida Cissy_

_Tampoco ha salido de la habitación. Lloró bastante. Está asustada, incluso le gritó a Kreacher. Creo que lo mejor es darle un par de días. Intenta tranquilizar a Draco. Cuando esté lista los juntaremos para que hablen._

_S._

* * *

La primera semana pasó sin cambios. Theo estaba un poco molesto con Luna y no les dirigia la palabra ni a ella ni al pelirrojo. La Ravenclaw, por su parte, estaba empezando a enojarse con Theo ¡Ella nunca le había reclamado su pasado! Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso, Ginny casi había descubierto su secreto por un error, tendría que cuidarse más al salir de la sala común. Zabini pasó todo el tiempo posible con Rose, evitando que ella estuviera a solas con Dean Thomas que, al parecer, se había vuelto super amigo de su novia.

Draco se sentía cada vez más deprimido. Llevaba tres días sin bañarse, no encontraba un motivo para hacelor, había perdido un par de kilos y no hablaba con nadie. No sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro de donde estaba ella, pero no quería invadir su espacio. Abrió los ojos y recorrió su habitación. No se levantaría de la cama.

Mantenerse despierto sin ella era un martirio. Estaba listo para morir, cualquier cosa era mejor que el inmenso dolor que sentía. Volvió a juntar los parpados. Quería volver a dormir.

Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila, aún no perdonaba del todo a sus amigos, pero una preocupación mantenía su mente alejada de ellos. Era la pareja de Draco. ¿Cómo sucedió? Estaba atada de por vida a alguien que no había elegido. Porque después de leer mucho descubrió que sin ella, el moriría. No podía permitirlo, pero eso no quería decir que se lo haría fácil. Tendría que luchar por su confianza y afecto.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha larga con agua caliente. Se puso un lindo atuendo y bajó a desayunar con Sirius por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Lo encontró sentado en el comedor, leyendo _El Profeta_, cuando la escuchó entrar sonrió prominentemente.

-Buenos días Mione – le dio un rápido abrazo y le sirvió jugo de calabaza. Huevos, tocino y tostadas - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, creo que es momento de enfrentar la situación – asintió de acuerdo con ella – Harry me escribió de nuevo, al parecer lo enviaron a casa… por cierto, dice que este año todos volverán la primera semana de diciembre, así que no veo la necesidad de regresar a Hogwarts, McGonagall me permitió tomarme un tiempo… envié mis tareas hace un rato.

-¿Le respondiste a Harry?

-No, hablaré con él cuando llegue – tomó un sorbo del jugo, Sirius no le permitía beber café en la mañana – Primero quiero comunicarme con Malfoy…

-Cissy dice que la está pasando mal – bajó el periódico y la miró a los ojos – Es tú decisión, no te sientas presionada. También es tu vida.

-Voy a darle una oportunidad, pero primero debe ganarse mi perdón, dile a Narcissa que le diga que me escriba, que yo quiero que lo haga. Que no se te ocurra decirle que voy a intentarlo, quiero que escarmiente.

Terminaron de desayunar ambos de mucho mejor humor, cuando se dirigía al despacho para robar un par de libros Sirius la detuvo.

-Necesitamos hablar pequeña… - su cara denotaba incomodidad.

-Dime…

-Tú y el… sabes… cuando… - al parecer el cerebro del hombre se había ido de vacaciones - ¿Entiendes?

-No realmente…

-Aish – hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos – Las necesidades de una veela son… más intensas que las de cualquier adolescente o adulto joven… - Hermione sintió un calor conocido en las mejillas – Preferiría que no estén mucho tiempo a solas… para evitar… incidentes. Aún eres una niña, como una hija para mí… No quiero que una pervertida criatura mágica…

-¡Entendí! – le tapó la boca para impedirle continuar – No sigas… ya Harry tuvo esa conversación conmigo.

-Está bien… iré a escribirle a mi prima – aliviado de acabar con la horrible conversación se fue.

* * *

_Cissy_

_Ella quiere que le mande una lechuza. Está lista para hablar con él. Estará esperando._

_S_

* * *

-¡Draco! – la veela escuchó a su madre pero no se movió ni un milímetro - ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy abre la puerta!

La ignoró. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban contemplar su miserable vida en paz?

-Tengo buenas noticias, de ella.

Como un resorte salió de la cama, con la varita abrió la puerta. Noticias de _ella_. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Su madre entró luciendo muy emocionada.

-Quiere que le escribas, está esperando una lechuza en este momento. Le dijo a Sirius que está lista para hablarte.

No se frenó, brincó por todo el cuarto feliz, se subió a la cama para seguir saltando. Cuando recuperó la compostura se sintió un poco avergonzado. Caminó hasta el escritorio, se sentó, conjuró un pergamino y convocó su pluma preferida. Intento un par de saludos pero no parecían suficiente.

-No sé qué decirle – reconoció desanimado.

-Discúlpate - dijo Narcissa sin inmutarse - Por cierto, tu padre desea que comiences a usar ropa muggle, cree que te hará ganar puntos con ella. Compró varias cosas, están en tu armario - salió del cuarto dejando al muchacho solo.

_¿Cómo hago esto? Perdón por ser una veela, mentirte y atarte a mí de por vida… no creo._

Se debatió un rato. ¿Cómo te disculpas por algo así? La mentira era su culpa pero lo otro no. No lo había pedido y no le agradaba más que a ella.

¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba dichoso por la situación. La amaba, era inevitable.

_Hermione_

_Lo siento mucho, no debí mentirte. Sólo quería tener una oportunidad para demostrar mis sentimientos. Ahora que lo pienso fue estúpido. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Puedo visitarte?_

_Draco_

Ató el pergamino a su hermosa lechuza y la envió. Esperó junto a la ventana la respuesta, comiendo por primera vez en días. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le permitía verla y él se veía como un espantapájaros?

Después de lo que pareció un siglo el ave regresó.

_Draco_

_Estoy de acuerdo. Fue lo más estúpido del mundo. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió semejante idiotez? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, si lo deseas puedes venir a cenar. _

_H_

Leyó una y otra vez el pedazo de papel… la vería esa misma noche.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Apestaba, estaba demacrado, ojeroso y con barba. Obviamente gracias a la sangre veela todo eso le daba un aspecto sexi, pero quería verse perfecto para ella. Era casi la una de la tarde. Entró al cuarto de baño. Llenó la tina, puso esencias "masculinas" y entró. Después de casi una hora el olor se había evaporado. Se afeitó cuidadosamente, uso una loción muggle para después de rasurarse y se perfumó.

Utilizó la mayoría del tiempo restante decidiendo que ponerse. Usaría algo muggle, pero esa falda, por alguna razón, no parecía masculina, aunque la guardaría para el verano, ayudaría a que sus partes se mantuvieran frescas. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Doot?

Un estrafalario elfo apareció. Vestido con un conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa tipo polo verde y una jaquet negra de cuero. Todo del tamaño apropiado, mágicamente encogido. Doot fue el único elfo que aceptó remuneración por su trabajo. No quiso su libertad pero sí dinero. Le fascinaba la moda muggle.

-Sí, amo – dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir ropa muggle? Por favor – pidió Draco.

-Por supuesto amo – respondió con los ojos iluminados – Doot escogerá el atuendo perfecto para el amo. ¿Desea el amo ropa de mujer? – señaló la enagua que llevaba puesta.

-¡No! – con un movimiento de varita la convirtió en una túnica – Necesito verme masculino, guapo y adecuado para una cena informal.

La pequeña criatura se consumió en el closet, sacó tres pares de pantalones, ocho camisas, abrigos, chaquetas y sudaderas.

Draco eligió una camisa de botones, celeste oscuro de manga tres cuartos. Doot se apresuró a combinarlo con un pantalón negro, una chaqueta gris y zapatos negros. Se cambió en minutos y se miró al espejo. Sonrió arrogante. Ella quedaría deslumbrada.

Todavía quedaban un par de horas. Apareció en Gringotts. Bajó a su bóveda en busca de un regalo, le llevaría una joya de la familia. De todas formas algún día serían de ella.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, no tenía porqué. Aún no lo perdonaba. Según _Veelas y parejas _él la vería perfecta sin importar que se pusiera. Eligió un vestido azul, de corte sencillo y elegante que abrazaba su figura en lugares estratégicos y llegaba una cuarta arriba de la rodilla. Recogió su cabello a un lado en una coleta desenfadada. Se maquilló suavemente. El espejo no mentía, estaba muy sexi.

-Hermione ya casi es hora… ¿Qué te pusiste? – volteó un poco para ver a Sirius, que parecía preocupado - ¿Quieres que salte sobre ti?

Rodó los ojos. Sirius y Harry la meterían a un convento si les daba la oportunidad.

-¿Me veo bien?

-Por supuesto pero…

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar – lo atajó.

La alarma les indicó que alguien había aparecido. Observó por última vez su reflejo. Bajó lentamente la escalera. Estaba lista.

* * *

Lo recibió Sirius, parecía enojado. Se dieron la mano y el hombre apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, gracias a Dios poseía fuerza mágica, al parecer le quería quebrar los dedos.

-Ella es mi niña, es pequeña aún. Ni un solo mal pensamiento y guarda tus manos para ti – le advirtió el hombre con una expresión seria.

-Haré lo veelamente posible – contraatacó seguro.

Sintió el delicioso olor embargar todo su ser. Dios la había extrañado. Escuchó sus pasos, cortos, pausados, livianos… femeninos. Escaneó la escalera. Ahí estaba. Con un vestido que combinaba con su atuendo. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente. Se veía hermosa, sensual, cautivadora… perfecta. Su bello rostro parecía nervioso, sintió un calor enorme en su corazón y su rostro. Estaba sonrojándose... el doble gracias a la nerviosismo de ella. Reconocía las emociones propias y las ajenas interactuando.

-Hola – lo saludó tímidamente. _Super adorable._

-Hola, te ves… espectacular – le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla al comedor pero el "papá celoso" se aclaró la garganta, sacándolo del trance.

-Sirius, vamos a comer solos, tenemos que hablar – le dedicó una mirada suplicante, él asintió de mala gana y los dejó caminar. _Así que no soy el único que siente la necesidad de complacerla… _sonrió para sí mismo.

Se sentaron a la mesa. La comida apareció, como en Hogwarts. Se sirvieron y comenzaron a probarla en silencio. Sentía la necesidad de escuchar su dulce voz. Decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Lo siento - se disculpó.

-Lo sé, pero sigo enojada – rebatió ella.

-¿Puedo tocar tu mano? – la necesidad le dolía físicamente – Olvid…

-Está bien. Entiendo que es difícil para ti, pero no te hagas ideas - advirtió severa.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la anticipación de ella. Alcanzó la pequeña mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Te traje un regalo – sacó del pantalón la pequeña caja – Es una reliquia familiar.

-No es necesario – haciendo caso omiso abrió la caja y le entregó el brazalete de oro – Es hermoso… es demasiado.

-Soy egoísta – tomó ambas manos y acarició el dorso – No te voy a mentir, el brazalete funciona como alarma. Si estás en peligro me avisará y podré aparecer junto a ti.

-Sé cuidarme sola - ¿Qué les pasaba a todos los hombres en su vida? ¿Tan frágil parecía? – No necesito guardaespaldas.

-Yo sé – se quedó callado como meditando algo – No puedo dormir, no he dormido mucho. Siempre estoy preocupado. No es justo que te pida esto pero no lo puedo evitar. Yo te amo, necesito saber que estás segura a cada momento.

Sintió confusión, sorpresa e incredulidad emanar de la bruja. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Tú me qué? – inquirió la linda chica.

-¿Te amo? – repitió inseguro – ¿No lo sabías?

-Tú no me amas – dijo con un tono amargo – La veela me ama, no tienes opción.

No supo que responder. No era cierto, era imposible no enamorarse de ella, era la mejor persona del mundo. No creería nada de lo que dijera. Posó una mano en la suave mejilla y la besó en la frente. Con un esfuerzo enorme se separó.

-Si me das una oportunidad, te demostraré que te amo – la miró a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

-No, espera. Cuando haces eso me cuesta concentrarme -tomó un sorbo de vino para evitarlo- Quiero que comencemos de cero.

Eso era más de lo que esperaba. Hizo un gesto afirmativo y sin soltar la mano de la chica siguió comiendo.

-¿Draco? – la miró animándola a continuar –Necesito contarte algo pero tienes que prometerme que me vas a escuchar hasta el final y que no vas a lastimar a nadie.

-¿Es malo? – sabía la respuesta. Seguramente tenía que ver con un chico.

-Yo tampoco quiero mentirte… Es malo.

-¿Es sobre un chico? – Se sentía cada vez más molesto, si alguien la había tocado lo mataría.

-Sí… Júrame que no lo lastimarás – pidió nerviosa.

-Juro que intentaré controlarme para no lastimar a nadie – la sintió arrepentirse, no le contaría nada.

-No es suficiente, vi lo que le hiciste a Krum – al escuchar ese nombre en sus labios sintió una furia enorme, ella lo notó – Él no me importa.

Le besó la mano y algo pasó.

Imágenes atravesaron su cabeza.

Una tienda, maleficios, música… alguien se estaba quitando un suéter, era un recuerdo de Hermione. Vio a un delgado Potter, con el cabello más largo y rostro demacrado por preocupación. Estaban bailando. Sin aviso comenzaron a besarse y ella también se despojó de su abrigo. Las venas de Draco se hincharon de ira, celos y traición. Era un recuerdo del año pasado, se separaron, empezaron a desabrocharse los pantalones y de pronto el héroe se detuvo

_-Mione no podemos…- se congelaron un momento y comenzaron a reír._

_-Nunca lo menciones Harry… -la delgada y despeinada Hermione se puso su blusa y su abrigo – Debemos deshacernos de las botellas de Whiskey que quedan, no son buenas para nosotros en esta situación. Se abrigaron de nuevo - Te toca guardia, ¿Te molesta si duermo un rato?_

_-No..._

Salió del recuerdo, sin saber siquiera como entró. Su pareja lo miró asustada.

-Fue la magia veela… leí sobre esto, la cercanía física o emocional te da acceso a mis pensamientos... yo también lo tendré después de la marca -buscó los ojos del chico y los encontró negros, sus puños apretados- Tranquilizate - se acercó más a él - ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito irme – tenía que salir de ahí. Su cuerpo convulsionó debido a la supresión de sus instintos, que reclamaban la vida de su amigo, porque sí, Potter era su amigo. Uno que mataría. Se desplomó y comenzó a temblar y contorsionarse en el suelo.

-¡Draco! ¿Q… - no podía entender que lo que le decía, si se descuidaba se convertiría en un asesino.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Sirius.

-Vio el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Harry, está intentando no matarlo - respondió al borde de la histeria.

-Necesitamos a los Malfoy.

* * *

**Gracias desde ya por sus comentarios a todos, leerlos me alegra. Si recibo bastantes comentarios en esta cap subiré el próximo miércoles, si no, buenos hasta el domingo.**

**Dracoforevet, Saeta de Fuego, Renesmee Black Cullen, Karean, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Satorichiva, Lucia Malfoy Black, MaiVegeta, PrincesLynx, Clyen y mi queridísima Merylune este cap es para ustedes. No recuerdo si contesté sus mensajes y si los contesté no recuerdo a quienes. Gracias por seguir mi historia, sus reviews me alegran el día.**

**Desde ya, gracias por tomarse un ratito de su tiempo para leer mi fic, disfruto mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Besos, R&R **


	13. Para todos

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**DISCULPEN QUE NO HE PUBLICADO NADA PERO MI PORTATIL MURIÓ!**

**PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO PUBLICARÉ 2 CAPITULOS! **

**LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER!**

**YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO BASTANTE SIN PODER ESCRIBIR!**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**BESOS**


	14. Chapter 12: Siento lo mismo

-¿!Que hacemos!?-gritó la castaña perdiendo la calma.

-Lo siento primo _Demaius_ – murmuró apuntando su varita a la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Sirius! ¡Pudiste matarlo! – reclamó Hermione arrodillándose junto a la veela.

-¿Me crees tan irresponsable? El es mucho más fuerte que cualquier mago o bruja – explicó un poco ofendido – Hermione Jean Granger ¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle eso a una posesiva, celosa y poderosa criatura mágica? –exigió Sirius molesto.

-Perdón… no creí que… yo sólo… no lo sé – admitió derrotada. Ni siquiera ella misma entendía cómo se le había metido en la cabeza que era buena idea decírselo – Él estaba siendo sincero y me sentí desleal… - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Está bien Mione, hiciste lo que creíste correcto –se acercó a la linda bruja y la abrazó reconfortantemente – Creo que debemos subirlo a alguna habitación. Tengo que escribirle a Cissy, necesita saber lo que pasó.

Asintió aliviada de que el animago no continuara con sus regaños. Levitó a Malfoy hasta una habitación espaciosa en el segundo piso. Lo dejó caer con cuidado en la gigantesca cama y se sentó a su lado. Irónicamente, estaba decorada con rojo y dorado. Sonrió un poco para sí misma.

Observó el apuesto rostro. Las largas pestañas cubrían sus ojos como cobijas. Parecía tan dulce. Aún así, dejando la atracción física de lado, no sentía nada. No lo amaba, todavía no. Sabía que pronto estaría loca por él, de hecho estaba segura de que el acercamiento veela-pareja ya estaba comenzando. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En serio pasaría el resto de su vida con el chico que hizo de su adolescencia un infierno?

Suspiró un par de veces. No quería estar en esa situación. Los últimos años los había pasado corriendo, escapando, improvisando y ahora ¿tenía un plan para el resto de su vida? Era organizada, pero tener toda su vida decidida era demasiado.

Sentía sus parpados pesados. Estaba muy cansada, llevaba días comiendo casi nada y no tenía mucha energía para afrontar el shock. Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida recordó un párrafo de uno de los libros que leyó sobre veelas.

_La magia que une a la veela y a su pareja es muy poderosa. Una de las armas más útiles para la pareja de la veela es la conexión a través de los sueños. Después de que comience el proceso de cortejo, cuando duermen en cercanía física, la pareja (mago, bruja o muggle) es capaz de entrar a la mente de la veela para mostrarle sus emociones a través de recuerdos…_

* * *

-¡Canuto! – saludó la hermosa mujer colgándose del cuello de su primo.

-¡Cissy! – devolvió el saludo palmeando la espalda de la asustada mujer.

-¿Está bien? ¿Sigue Potter vivo? –inquirió preocupada la bruja.

-Sí y sí. Tuve que aturdirlo – dijo acercando un par de silla – Hermione lo llevó arriba. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos hacer nada – respondió resignada – la única capaz de hacer algo es la chica. Lo creas o no, ella hizo lo mejor. Draco tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y las consecuencias serían aún peores – expresó con semblante abatido.

-Tal vez pero, ¿Cómo hizo para controlarse? Recuerdo a tu madre intentando arrancar la cabeza de una adolescente por ver con deseo a mi tío.

-La diferencia es, mi querido Sirius, que Draco aprecia a Harry – su primó la miró con expresión confundida _hombres_- Mi dragón no puede matarlo por 2 razones: lastimaría a su pareja y lo lastimaría a él. Ellos, de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, son amigos.

-¿Ellos…amigos? – lo pensó por un momento. _El mundo enloqueció después de la guerra_- Creo que es posible.

* * *

_Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en la Sala de Menesteres. La habitación era parecida a la que habían utilizado para la fiesta pero todo era rojo y verde. ¿Slytherin y Griffyndor o Navidad? No importaba._

_Sabía que debía sentirse enojado pero no podía conseguirlo. El aire estaba lleno de su olor. Se sentó en el sofá. Descansó la cabeza en el respaldo. Fijó la vista al frente, justo en la chimenea, las llamas parecían bailar. Le pareció ver un rostro reflejándose en el fuego. Se quedó observando fijamente hasta que la castaña apareció por completo._

_-¿Malfoy? _

_-Hola hermosa – se levantó y caminó hacia ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me quedé dormida junto a ti – respondió sonrojándose –No he comido bien y todo lo que pasó me agotó – explicó avergonzada, mirando al suelo._

_-Siento haberte asustado – dio un paso más y acarició su mentón, con cuidado la obligó a mirarlo – No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal._

_-No fue tu culpa Draco – ella también alzó la mano para acariciar el rostro del chico _

_Se quedaron unos minutos de pie sin decir ni hacer nada. Tenía una idea. Era la única forma. Se arriesgaría._

_– Quiero pedirte un favor._

_-Lo que quieras – sabía que nunca le negaría nada, la amaba. Tenerla en ese momento, en ese lugar, lo hacía sentirse completo – Dime._

_-Cierra los ojos._

_Espero que esto funcione o Harry está muerto._

_Draco comenzó a sentir mil emociones brotar en su pecho, timidez, vergüenza, deseo, ternura, preocupación, confusión y adrenalina, alegría… su mente lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Era el recuerdo de su primer beso con Hermione. ¿Era eso lo que ella había sentido? ¿él le provocaba todo eso? De pronto fue regresado a la Sala de Menesteres._

_-Ese es mi recuerdo de nuestro primer beso – comentó deseando que la tierra se la tragara – Sentiste lo que yo ¿verdad? – Asintió sin decir palabra, no queriendo interrumpirla – Ciérralos de nuevo._

_El segundo viaje no fue tan placentero, asco, culpa, dolor, amargura, vacío, mareo, soledad y miedo. ¿Era un recuerdo sobre él? De pronto su mente se trasladó a otro lugar. Reconocía la tienda. Era el recuerdo del beso entre Potter y Hermione. El arrepentimiento opacó los demás sentimientos. Ella no quería seguir, al parecer ninguno de los 2, el lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo. Fue sacado de la tienda para aterrizar de nuevo junto a su Hermione._

_-¿Viste…no … sentiste la diferencia? – el volvió a asentir, no muy seguro si estaba enojado o aliviado – Lo que pasó entre Harry y yo fue estúpido, porque estaba borracha y en medio de una guerra. Lo que pasó entre nosotros sucedió porque yo quería._

_-Te amo Granger – soltó Draco sabiendo que al despertar sentiría celos, pero no la necesidad de matar a su nuevo amigo – No tienes que contestar, viví lo que tú y sé que no hay amor, todavía – el dolor lo embargó, intentó sonreír para no hacerla sentir mal – No te pido nada, sólo quiero una oportunidad._

_-Lo sé. Pero aún es difícil para mí – levantó ambas manos y tomó el rostro del chico con delicadeza – Dame tiempo, vamos despacio. _

_El se inclinó para besarla pero en ese momento…_

* * *

-¿Dragón? – lo llamó su madre - _Ennervate_

-Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió enojado por haber sido interrumpido.

-Tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados, pensamos que lo matarías – esa frase lo hizo recordar todo. Estaba furioso con Potter pero no como veela, sino como hombre. Le rompería la nariz y lo haría pagar de alguna manera cruel. Después estarían a mano. Eso sí, no los dejaría a solas, las vacaciones las pasaría en Grimmauld Place de ser necesario – Lucius también quería venir pero supusimos que ella no estaría feliz de verlo – terminó Narcissa un poco triste.

-Si yo fuera ella, tampoco estaría feliz de verlo – respondió poniéndose un poco a la defensiva - ¿nos podrían dejar solos? Quiero ser yo quién la despierte.

Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, le besó la frente y salió.

-Está bien – aceptó Sirius después de un rato de indecisión – Pero mantén tus manos y tu boca alejadas. Si la tocas, te volveré a maldecir.

_Aun así, valdrá la pena._


	15. Chapter 13: Mañana celosa

La observó dormir contento consigo mismo. Al parecer no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla, se merecía una noche de sueño. Estudió la linda carita ¿Cómo era posible que una chica fuera tan perfecta? ¿Cómo él no se había dado cuenta antes?

Si era sincero, desde el baile de cuarto año había cambiado su forma de verla. No lo malinterpreten, no es que de la nada le nacieron sentimientos, pero el vestido realzaba sus curvas de un modo muy sexi, desde ese momento ella se convirtió en una leona sensual con la que se hubiera acostado si no fuera por su amistad con Potter y la comadreja. Eso le recordó algo importante.

_Potter_. Ese era un asunto por resolver. No lo mataría, pero tenía que hacerlo pagar. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar los oscuros pensamientos que estaban surgiendo. Amputar a Potter no era una opción. _Amputar a tus amigos es malo, no se hace. _Se regañó mentalmente. Le rompería la mandíbula.

Se volvió a concentrar en la bonita castaña. Sirius había venido a revisar que todo estuviera en "orden" un par de veces. Ya estaba a punto de amanecer pero no había tenido el valor para despertar a la chica. Se veía tan tranquila, además era obvio que no había dormido ni comido bien en días, quería que descansara.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir Hermione comenzó a moverse, estaba a punto de despertar._ Es mi oportunidad. _

Se acercó a ella despacio y la besó dulcemente. Su olor era aún más fuerte en la mañana, sonrió contra sus labios y continuó moviéndolos de forma suave. Poco a poco la sintió responder al beso, sintió los delicados brazos enredarse en su cuello. La abrazó aún más. De un pronto a otro el letargo pasó y ella comprendió lo que estaba pasando. _Al menos valió la pena. _Pensó cuando ella lo empujó tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de la cama.

-¿¡Malfoy que diablos crees que haces?! – exigió enojada y avergonzada. El maldito se había aprovechado de ella. Aunque nunca había despertado de mejor manera, ignoró el pensamiento -¿Te volviste loco?

-No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad – respondió sin inmutarse - ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me gusta besarte? – se levantó con elegancia y avanzó hasta ella con seguridad – Me pareció que a ti no te disgusta, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – terminó con tono arrogante y coqueto.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto!- negó avergonzada – Estaba medio dormida.

-Me pareció que estabas muy despierta – repuso con tono burlón y seductor. La miró retándola a abrir la boca.

Decidió quedarse callada. ¿Qué podía decir? Era cierto. Cuando él la besaba perdía la capacidad de pensar. Era inevitable. Sentía la magia veela hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Era como un imán que la atraía hacia él.

-Tengo hambre – se quejó abrazándose el estomago con la mano.

Sabía que el correría a traerle algo de comer. Estaba apenada por el beso y porqué seguramente parecía un espantapájaros, quería peinarse, lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. Definitivamente era la bruja más lista de su edad, a penas la conversación se tornaba incómoda usaba su propia magia en su contra, sin embargo, ¿y si en serio tenía hambre? _Maldita veela. _Pensó Draco enojado. Como siempre, tuvo la incontrolable necesidad de protegerla.

-Eso es jugar sucio – se quejó haciendo pucheros – De todas formas voy por algo de comer, ¿algo en especial?

¿Podía sonar más patético? La chica estaba huyendo de la conversación y ¿Qué hacía él? Le preguntaba esperanzado si podía cumplir algún capricho particular.

-Tal vez… - dudó unos segundos. No sería justo enviarlo a buscar semejante cosa, negó con la cabeza –Olvídalo, cualquier cosa esta bien.

-No, dime que es lo que quieres – si ella deseaba algo no podía negárselo, era veelamente imposible – Si no lo haces me sentiré mal ¿quieres que niegue mis instintos de nuevo?

El recuerdo de el rubio contorsionándose de dolor llenó su mente. Maldito manipulador.

-Bueno te lo diré. Cuando mis padres y yo fuimos a Francia desayunamos casi todos los días en _Pause Café, _ahí venden los _brioches _más deliciosos que hayas probado, está en…

-_Rue de Charonne, _si no me equivoco- ella parecía sorprendida así que decidió explicarle – Tenemos casas en las ciudades más hermosas, la de París está cerca. Tienes razón, también tienen los mejores croissants. Por lo general pasamos ahí las vacaciones.

-Oh genial, entonces ¿irás? – lo miró con ojos expectantes. Realmente no tenía que hacerlo, sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho. Por unos segundos los hermosos ojos grises se desenfocaron y se le dilataron las pupilas – ¿Malfoy?

Como podían unos simples ojos café ser tan hermosos. Se sentía hipnotizado, Granger era perfecta, hermosa, dulce, lista… _¿Me preguntó algo? _

-¿Ah? – ella rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama - ¿Preguntaste algo? – Insistió apenado –Estaba distraído…

-¿Irás? No es realmente necesario, Kreacher cocina muy bien y…

-Iré – la interrumpió – Por supuesto que iré – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero ella lo jaló del brazo. Volteó y la encontró mirándolo fijamente, con una emoción que no pudo descifrar.

-Gracias – dijo y se puso en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó de piedra por unos minutos sin poder responder. Ella se apresuró a entrar al baño.

-Te amo – soltó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Sabía que ni siquiera le había escuchado pero eso no afectó en lo más mínimo su humor, ella…

-Me gustas – respondió en un grito, aún encerrada.

Su cara se puso roja, la amaba y se lo iba a demostrar. Apareció en su casa en parís, una hermosa mansión mucho más alegre que la que había sido el cuartel de el-que-no… de Voldemort, se corrigó, ese nombre no lo asustaría más. Se cambio y caminó hasta la tienda sonriendo como un tonto.

* * *

Dio vuelta en la cama sin querer levantarse, no iría a clases. Si iba tendría que verla a ella y también a él.

-¿Theo? – escuchó preguntar a su hermana, la ignoró decididamente – Theodore sal de esa cama ahora mismo – subió aún más el cobertor para demostrar su punto – _Levicorpus_

Sintió su cuerpo despegarse del colchón y quedó colgando en el aire de su tobillo.

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie? – preguntó negándose a mirarla – No voy a bajar.

-Tenlo por seguro – respondió enojada – Luna ha estado llorando ¿no te das cuenta de tu error? – se sintió un poco culpable pero no cedió ni un poco, era su culpa – Y no es su culpa – siguió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – Tienes que madurar.

-¿Eso es todo? – ella asintió pareciendo muy enfadada – Pues bájame.

-_Liveracorpus – _murmuró asegurándose de dejarlo caer en el suelo y no en la cama – Eres un imbécil.

Se volvió a acostar enojado. Sabía que Luna no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera eran amigos en ese tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Él había "dormido" con muchas, pero ninguna digna de mencionar, en cambio, Weasly era un héroe de guerra. Mientras él había venido a Hogwarts, recibido las extrañas clases sin preocuparse por su seguridad ni la de sus seres queridos, el pelirrojo, Granger y Potter habían enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso. Habían sido torturados, lastimados, perseguidos y aún así no se detuvieron hasta acabar con la guerra y salvar a millones de brujas, magos y muggles. Él era mucho mejor para Luna, ambos eran héroes valientes y amados. Cada vez que él y Luna habían salido a Hogsmeade sentía los ojos de todos clavándose en su nuca reprochándole haber "atrapado" a la linda rubia.

_Al diablo Luna, si quiere un estúpido Griffyndor, que lo disfrute. No es ni tan hermosa ni tan lista._

_¿A quién quieres engañar? La amas._

_Cállate consciencia, no la amo._

_Ni tú te lo crees._

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente. _¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?_

-Rosalie Nott lárgate, ¿Cómo te dejo claro que no me interesa arreglar las cosas con la Lunática Lovegood?

-Me alegra saberlo – la voz cortada no era de su hermana. Sintió la sangre huir de su rostro – Al menos ahora lo tengo claro.

Se levantó de un salto y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello para intentar peinarse.

-Luna… - ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llamarla así? – Yo…

-¿Porqué no me llamas Lunática de frente? – la bonita cara estaba roja por la furia, algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – Te debes haber reído mucho de mí con tus amigos ¿no? La Loca se enamoró – se acercó a él lo golpeó fuerte en la mejilla.

Se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó. Ella no lo separó. Con más confianza le dio palmaditas en la espalda, besos en el cabello y le susurró tiernas frases en el oído.

_Perdón amor, jamás te volveré a lastimar._

Ella lo miró con ojos rojos y tristes. No pudo aguantar el dolor y la besó. Ella le respondió de inmediato, con una pasión desconocida para él. Se acariciaron mutuamente, sin saber cómo fueron perdiendo la ropa y continuaron en la cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de "concretar" ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te amo – le dijo mirándolo pero no le dio tiempo de responder.

El beso cambio a uno más tierno, sentía su cuerpo temblar por amor, ternura, deseo…

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, estaban acostados, la miraba fijamente, nunca volvería a pelear con ella. La amaba. Se separó de él bruscamente, recogió su ropa y con un movimiento de varita se la puso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento – ¿A dónde vas? – ella no lo miró y empezó a preocuparse - ¿Amor?

La joven brujita se rió secamente, no era la dulce y melodiosa risa que conocía, era forzada y ronca, sonaba odiosa, lastimada.

-Es obvio que no soy tu amor – lo encaró con expresión llena de rencor – Soy la Lunática Lovegood. No seas hipócrita, esto para ti fue un revolcón, no quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo, fuiste claro.

-Luna no es así, déjame explicarte – suplicó asustado, no la podía perder, no después de lo que acababa de pasar – Yo sólo quería que Rose me dejara en paz.

-Detente. No me importa, te amo, pero si aprendí a vivir sin mi madre, puedo vivir sin ti – se volvió hacia la puerta pero la sujetó por la muñeca – Déjame Nott, aléjate de mí – se acercó aún más para abrazarla – _Protego._

Salió despedido hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar.

Salió dando un portazo. La iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Se dejó caer en el suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, lloró un rato, luego se levantó y se cambio, tenía que comenzar a planear la reconquista de su Luna.

* * *

Rosalie salió de la sala común de Slytherin muy enojada con su estúpido hermano. Bufó indignada por el comportamiento infantil de Theo. Había quedado de verse con Dean para repasar. Caminó apresurada hacia la biblioteca. Cuando iba llegando vio a su novio que estaba en el pasillo "de casualidad" ¿En serio creía que ella era tan tonta para no saber exactamente qué estaba pasando? Negó con la cabeza muy divertida, los celos de su chico la divertían.

-¡Oh! Hola hermosa – saludó haciéndose el sorprendido. Tonto – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a repasar con Dean, es mi tutor de DCAO, ya sabes. ¿Tú qué haces?- preguntó para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Él se revolvió sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Te amo pero no confió cuando estás sola con otros chicos porque eres súper ardiente?

-Ehm, vengo a estudiar para… ¡encantamientos! – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no reírse, el por su parte estaba seguro de que la había engañado – Entremos juntos.

Así le demostraría a Thomas que ella era su chica. Sonrío complacido con su gran idea.

-Hola Rosie – la emoción en la voz del Griffyndor se apagó cuando vio a Zabini entrar con ella. _Upss _pensó preocupada por la integridad física del chico - ¿Empezamos?

-Claro, amor ¿no tenías que hacer la tarea de encantamientos o algo así? – preguntó divertida por la mirada mortal que le estaba dedicando el italiano a su amigo.

No podía dejarla sola con él, era evidente que le gustaba su novia. El saludo perdió fuerza cuando vio que venían juntos. ¿Qué podía hacer para no dejarla sola? Se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Ella parecía concentrada, se sentó en una mesa cercana y sacó su libro de encantamientos, vigiló la mesa duramente. El estúpido chico se le quedaba viendo cada vez que ella se distraía, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Tendría que tomar este asunto en sus manos.

* * *

_D_

_Te espero en la torre_

_RW_

* * *

_RW_

_Nos vemos a las 8_

_D_

* * *

Entró a la cafetería tarareando una canción muggle que Zabini cantaba muy a menudo.

_Como comenzamos, yo no lo sé_

_La historia que no tiene fin_

_Ni cómo llegaste a ser la mujer_

_Que toda la vida pedí…_

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará_

_Es poco para mí_

_Si puedo decirte que nunca habrá_

_Cosa más bella que tu_

_Cosa más linda que tu_

_Única como eres_

_Inmensa cuando quieres_

_Gracias por existir_

-_Bonjour_ señor Malfoy – saludó el chico del mostrador, casi siempre lo atendía él.

-_Bonjour_ Antoine – respondió sonriendo – Quiero unos _croissants_ de chocolate, _brioches _frescos y dos café calientes – pidió en perfecto francés.

-¿_Une_ _femme_? – preguntó el guapo muchacho, empacando los _croissants_ más grandes.

-_Oui, m apetite amie_. _Elle s'appelle Hermione. _Vino hace un par de años.

-_¿Est la châtaigne belle mademoiselle?- ¿_hermosa castaña? Sintió los celos crecer en su interior. Respiró profundamente y miró al chico a los ojos, así que aún recordaba a su chica, después de varios años. Decidió entrar a la mente del castaño antes de matarlo.

_Que chica más afortunada, semejante hombre. Si yo lo tuviera no lo dejaría salir solo. Al menos sale con una chica lista y amable. ¿Será bisexual? Al menos tendría una oportunidad de probar ese hermoso cuerpo, si pu…_

Recogió la bolsa y dejó una propina gigantesca.

-_Merci, Au revoir- _se despidió del francés con una sonrisa sincera, al parecer no tendría que matarlo, era de su club de admiradores.

* * *

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, se puso leggings café y una blusa de algodón que le llegaba al muslo, se sujetó el cabello en una cola alta. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Sirius en la sala de estar con expresión seria.

-Necesitamos hablar señorita – exigió pareciendo molesto.

Se sentó frente a él sin decir palabra. Entrelazó sus manos, nerviosa lo miró esperando lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que necesitamos poner reglas – dijo muy seguro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sirius se sentía como un padre de verdad. Su papá nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer eso, en los últimos años a penas lo veía, pero sus dos hermanas le aseguraron que era bastante malo con sus novios – Esta será la última vez que Malfoy y tú duerman en un mismo cuarto, al menos bajo mi techo – ambos se sonrojaron incómodos – Tenemos que decidir un horario de visita, creo que no está bien que esté por aquí después de las 10 de la noche. Además quiero que mantengan una distancia de un metro, no, de dos metros ¿Está claro?

-Sirius sé más razonable, que tal si eliminamos la distancia y te prometo que no nos verás cuando nos bese…

-¡NO! – la interrumpió poniéndose de pie. Se paseó por la habitación y la miró fijamente – Pueden tomarse de las manos pero nada de besos, ¿Te parece?

Lo meditó unos segundos, estaba segura de que no conseguiría nada más, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de Grimmauld Place y de Sirius. _Deja de pensar en eso Hermione_ se regañó mentalmente.

-Trato – sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, escuchó la puerta abrirse – Creo que Draco llegó

-Recuérdalo, nada de… - no terminó la frase, se sentó y continuó leyendo _El Profeta_.

-Hermosa tengo el desayuno – dijo Draco poniendo todo en la mesa, se sentía feliz de complacerla.

-Se ve delicioso, siéntate.

Se sentaron juntos, tomó la delicada mano y no la soltó mientras comieron.

-Tenemos que hablar… - debía contarle acerca de las nuevas reglas – S…

-¡NO! ¡Piénsalo, podemos ser felices, todo va a funcionar, no me dejes! – Aún si ella se había arrepentido no podía dejarla ir, tendría que convencerla, acecharla, acosarla de ser necesario, no podía vivir sin ella, sin su amor, sin su aire – Dame una oportunidad – rogó abrazándola fuerte.

Se sintió confundido cuando su pareja empezó a reírse sin control, la soltó para poder mirarla a la cara. Alejó su silla un poco para darle espacio. Después de unos minutos se logró tranquilizar. Ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso muy rápido en la punta de la nariz.

-Tienes que dejar de interrumpir a las personas, te evitarías algunas penas – recomendó aguantando la risa, Malfoy realmente estaba loco, sintió su corazón palpitar aprisa cuando él la miró a los ojos – Sólo quería contarte que Sirius puso algunas reglas.

_Mierda. _Por un lado estaba bastante feliz, ella no lo quería dejar, por el otro, bueno, esperaba usar las uñas para cavar un hueco hasta el otro lado del mundo. Aún así, el beso inesperado lo hacía sentirse bastante feliz, decidió no mostrar su vergüenza y continuar la conversación.

-¿Cuáles reglas? – inquirió verdaderamente intrigado por la nuevas limitaciones.

-No dormiremos en el mismo cuarto de nuevo, tienes que irte a las 10 y nada de besos en la casa – le contó pareciendo enojada y enternecida con el animago.

-Creo que tendremos que salir a pasear todos los días – propuso emocionado por pasar tiempo con ella a solas, nunca habían estado en un lugar alejado sin miedo a ser vistos "en acción".

Se sonrojó al escucharlo decir lo que ella había estado pensando. Asintió, lo pensó un poco más y luego negó. Lo haría trabajar muy duro.

-Pasarás todas las vacaciones siguiéndome, quiera o no ¿verdad? – el movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Bueno, entonces quiero que me lleves a un lugar especial, desde que terminó la guerra he querido ir.

-Por supuesto Granger, solamente di el nombre – le gustaba concederle sus deseos, en especial esos que le permitían pasar tiempo enamorándola -¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ella agachó la cabeza, luego la alzó muy decidida. Tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir con su vida.

Presentía que no le iba a gustar, algo le decía que era algo importante y decisivo.

-Quiero ir a la mansión, al salón donde tu tía… - un escalofrió los recorrió a los dos, recordaron el momento. Desde ese día la vio distinta, ese día su sangre veela había despertado – Necesito ir, es la única forma de saber si realmente puedo superar todo y tener una vida contigo.

El silencio reinó. Era posible que ella no pudiera superarlo y el dolor lo embargó. ¿Cómo podía llevarla al lugar donde la habían hecho sufrir? ¿Cómo podía llevarla a un lugar que la podría alejar de él? Apoyó los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cara con las manos. No podía negárselo, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Sabía que era injusto pedirle eso sin embargo, lo necesitaba. No podía apartar ese momento de su mente, hasta que no volviera no podría vivir tranquila. No quería hacerlo sufrir. No era un castigo. Esperó a que el Slytherin contestara.

-Está bien, pero no ahora, no hoy. Cuando Potter y Weasly puedan ir con nosotros. Sé que los necesitaras – así si ella decidía terminar su relación al menos podría enviarla con ellos e ir a buscar su muerte de inmediato, no valía la pena seguir si no la tenía a su lado.

Aceptó sin rechistar, sus amigos serían de gran apoyo.

-Pero no quiero ver a tu papá, no estoy lista.

-Como quieras hermosa – concedió sin dudar. No la iba a presionar.

Continuaron en silencio, asustados, pensando en el futuro.

* * *

Se paró frente a su esposo. No lo dejaría, no podía hacerlo. Draco nunca se los perdonaría.

-Muévete mujer, necesito hablar con ella.

Tenía que ver a Granger y pedirle una disculpa, ni ella ni su hijo se lo impedirían.

-Ella no está lista – insistió Narcissa sin moverse - ¿Quieres mandar a la porra su relación con Draco?

-No, quiero disculparme, hablarle, conocerla – nadie lo haría desistir – Si no me perdona, no podré ser parte de la vida de mi hijo.

-Lucius…

-Lo siento Cissy _Petrificus Totalus._

Vería a la chica sí o sí.

* * *

**Regresé!**

**Hola a todos! ya más de 50 personas siguen esta historia que comenzó como una idea loca para pasar el tiempo.**

**Este cap va dedicado a Destiny Mellark, Saeta de Fuego, Reneesme, angeles y Solunarox!**

**me gustaría que todos los demás me pusieran al menos un review para saber sus nombres, sería muy importante para mí.**

**Mery amiga, espero que te guste este cap! disculpa que aún falte un poco para que Draco y Harry se vean**

**Besos **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**PD: he estado arreglando algunos errores ortográficos y gramaticales en los capítulos, gracias a la amiga que me los ha señalado.**


	16. Chapter 14:Perdón

**SIENTO Q SEA CORTO PERO HASTA L 10 DE ENERO TENDRE COMPU.. PACIENCIA X FA**

* * *

La vio sentada sola en un pasillo. Aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¿Luna?...- la llamó varias veces, le pasó la mano frente a la cara para llamar su atención-¡LUNA!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Ah? - respondió sin verlo a la cara - Hola Blaise.

Se sentó junto a ella en absoluto silencio. No quería entrometerse o hacerla sentir incómoda.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó después de un rato, decidiendo que lo mejor era hablar - No quiero que pienses que...

-Estoy bien - respondió con una media sonrisa cortando el monólogo del italiano.

- El lo siente - murmuró a favor de su amigo. Ella lo miró a la cara con expresión vacía - Se que se equivocó pero te ama.

Muy a su pesar Luna sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

- Lo sé, pero el amor sin confianza y sin respeto no dura - Blaise se sintió aludido pero decidió ignorarlo

- Me dijo Lunática, eso no lo puedo perdonar.

Asintió siendo incapaz de defender a su amigo.

- Cuando estés lista habla con él - pidió sin mucha esperanza.

- Lo haré - aceptó sorpresivamente - No lastimes a Dean.

-Yo no... - no tenía caso mentirle a Luna - Lo intentaré.

* * *

-Para - le ordenó cansada - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Cambió de posición y apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio. La miró fijamente de nuevo... era tan linda y adorable. Se había soltado el pelo y estaba enfrascada escribiéndole a la chica Weasly.

-¿Mejor que verte? - fingió meditarlo un poco - No creo, verte es mi pasatiempo favorito - la vio sonrojarse y decidió probar suerte - Bueno, el segundo - se inclinó dispuesto a besarla pero fue expelido hasta el otro lado de la habitación - ¿Qué diablos...

-Mi propio hechizo - lo interrumpió Sirius - Sirve para mantener a los hombres alejados mi princesa, al menos bajo este techo - dijo muy complacido.

-¡Creí que confiabas en mí! - reprochó Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-En ti sí, ¿en él? - preguntó señalando a Draco - Definitivamente no, voy al Caldero Chorreante. Vuelvo en un rato.

Se marchó tranquilo confiado en su super hechizo. Los adolescentes se volvieron a ver decepcionados de su suerte.

-Creo que seguiré escribiendo... a menos que...

-¿Qué? - inquirió curioso el rubio. Se mordió el labio indecisa - Puedes decirme.

-Bueno para poner un encantamiento así debes estar en el lugar... Debajo de la alfombra de la sala hay una escalera que lleva a una salita y estoy segura de que Sirius no sabe que la conozco.

-¿Qué esperamos?

* * *

-¿Segura qué quieres hacer esto? - ella asintió poco convencida - Creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí y bebamos té - Sugirió preocupado por ella - Es obvio que no quieres hacerlo.

-No es eso... - ¿cómo podía explicarle? - Lq magia que te une a mí también me une a ti. No es fácil estar contigo y no tocarte - sintió la cara arder - pero siento que no está bien ir en contra de las reglas de Sirius.

-Entones salgamos a dar una vuelta - propuso feliz de escuchar la pequeña declaración.

-Voy por un abrigo.

Corrió hasta su cuarto. Él se quedó viendo la escalera. Seguramente tardaría media hora. Sonrió para si mismo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-No la he tocado Sirius, lo juro.

-No soy Black hijo - vio a su heredero volverse aún más pálido - Vine a disculparme con ella. Necesito hablarle.

-No. Vete - se miraron fijamente. Tenía que sacarlo antes de que Granger bajara - Te dije que te fueras.

-No. Vine a hablar con ella y no me iré hasta hacerlo.

-No está lista... por favor vete... si la lastimas yo... - Lo mataría. nadie tenía derecho de hacerla sufrir. Ni siquiera su padre.

-No la quiero lastimar - explicó despacio viendo a la veela tomar control de la mente del chico - Sólo quiero hablarle.

-Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? - se paró en seco al contemplar la situación. Malfoy estaba a punto de atacar a su padre. Un escalofrio la recorrió - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?

-Se va - respondió enojado dando un paso hacia su padre. Lo odiaba en ese momento.

Si tenía que elegir, la elegía a ella.

-Señorita Granger sólo quiero un minuto - se rebajaria a rogar si era necesario - Por favor.

-¿Señorita Granger? Llámeme sangre sucia, así se sentirá más cómodo - atacó con ironía y sarcasmo - ¿Qué se siente ser un hipócrita? Siempre tan orgulloso de sus ancestros... Siempre fue un asqueroso mestizo, como usted les decía.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos y sin decir nada. Draco no podía creer que tuviera el valor de hablarle así a su padre. Lucius no encontraba su voz Cuando por fin iba a hablar ella continuó.

-Esto no es el Ministerio, yo ya no estoy en quinto año y ambos sabemos que ahora soy mucho más hábil que usted con la varita. Tampoco esta Volvemort para defenderlo, dígame ¿quiere luchar? - escupió con resentimiento. Él negó - Entonces creo que debería irse - terminó cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

-Perdón - se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a sollozar.

-Él único motivo por el que perdoné a Draco es que no los delató cuando Greyback nos llevó a SU mansión. Usted sin embargo estuvo feliz de tener la oportunidad de entregarnos. Lo perdonaré el día que desaparezca mi cicatriz.

-Mione basta - pidió incapaz de ver a su padre tan humillado - No sigas por favor.

-Déjala Dragón, tiene toda la razón - se levantó quedando cara a cara con la brujita - Pero quiero que sepa que el día que supe que usted era la compañera de mi único hijo me di cuenta de mi error. Si hubiera muerto ese día, lo habría perdido a él. Perdón.

Ella lo miró llena de dolor.

-Es por eso que lo siente. No por mi sufrimiento ¿verdad? - el agachó la cabeza incapaz de responder. Draco sintió su oportunidad de vivir con ella hacerse pedazos. Hermione comenzó a reír secamente asombrada por la falta de corazón de su futuro suegro.

-Al principio lo sentí por eso. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi falta. No tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice, en la batalla la sangre de todos era del mismo color.

-No se atreva a hablar de la batalla. Para usted no significó nada. Yo perdí familia, amigos, compañeros... ¡¿perdieron a alguien?! - gritó perdiendo la compostura. Ambos negaron. Muchos mortífagos murieron pero entre ellos no significaban nada los unos para los otros - Fuera los dos...

Sin poder resistir comenzó a llorar sin control, gritó y maldijo. Draco se dio cuenta de que había llegado muy lejos. Golpeó a su padre en la cara muy fuerte, furioso con él por forzar tanto la situación.

-Te dije que te fueras... Debiste escucharme... ¡LARGO!

Lucius se quedó en el suelo. El muchacho lo levantó del cuello de la túnica y lo echó de la casa.

Regresó corriendo hasta la castaña. La encontró acostada en el suelo en posición fetal. Lucía tan vulnerable, tan débil... se maldijo mil veces por dejarla pasar por eso. Se sentó junto a ella, la levantó y la puso en su regazo, la abrazó fuerte y pe acarició el cabello.

-Te... dije... que te... fueras - murmuró entre sollozos.

-Nunca te voy a dejar, mucho menos así.

-Te dije que no quería verlo - le reprochó sintiéndose traicionada.

-Te juro que intenté sacarlo - tomó el rostro lloroso entre sus manos - Jamás te lastimaria - se quedaron un rato así. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba enojada, pero no lo separaba. Tenía que estar muy mal para dejar que la consolara. Decidió intentar distraerla - ¿Por qué el hechizo de Sirius no funciona?

-Por tu sangre veela primo - respondió desde la puerta - La única necesidad que no puedo bloquear es la que tienes por protegerla. Tu padre me contó lo que pasó. Creo que por hoy debes quedarte, si no sus pesadillas serán horribles. Dormirás en el suelo junto a ella.

Asintió agradecido de poder cuidarla. Hermione se sintió más tranquila al saber que podría dormir.

Creo que deberíamos subir, estoy exhausta - sintió como su ¿novio? la levantó en brazos pero Sirius los detuvo.

-Tienen que esperar a Luna, Nott la está acosando y McGonagall cree que lo mejor es separarlos. ¡El muy tonto intentó encantar a las armaduras para cantar! - El animago se rio con fuerza. Esperar a que diera una explicación - Mientras que hizo el hechizo estaba pensando en cosas ni muy apropiadas, así que ahora todo Hogwarts escuchó la historia de cómo fue su primera vez con Luna ¡Algunas hasta gimen!

Nott nunca iba a lograr que Lovegood lo perdonara


	17. Chapter 15: ¡Odio a Nott!

**Hola a todos! Feliz navidad y felizano nuevo! Aun no tengo compu, sin embargo me esforcé mil para terminar el cap! Gracias a todosny si hay algin error disculpen porque lo escribí en el cel! Gracias y besos a todos...**

* * *

Cuando Luna entró a Grimmauld ni Hermione, ni Draco, ni Sirius supieron cómo reaccionar. En lugar de la chica llorosa, avergonzaba o triste que esperaban recibieron a una mujer furiosa. Tenía la cara roja, el pelo alborotado y los ojos duros como rocas. Hermione, reuniendo valor, decidió saludarla.

-Hola Luna, te esperábamos ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó cautelosa.

-¡No! - respondió tirándose en el sofá dramáticamente - Lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa pero no puedo porque mi querido padre se largó a Rumania - se levantó de nuevo como impulsada por una fuerza invisible - ¡Y no puedo culparlo porque yo lo alenté para pasar navidad con el imbécil de Nott!

-Lovegood siento lo que hizo Theo - se disculpó la veela en nombre de su amigo para evitar que la loca se exaltara más.

La rubia se volvió hacia el luciendo aún más enfadada, sacó su varias y la apuntó al pecho de Draco.

-¿Qué tanto saben ustedes? - Hermione lo miró con gesto de reproche ¡Estaba atorada de por vida con un hombre sin tacto! - ¿Lo de las armaduras? - los estudió en busqueda de confirmación - Odio a Nott.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a llorar, no de una manera dulce, si no histericamente, agitando los pies. La tierna chica estaba haciendo un gran berrinche.

Vio q su pareja resoplar resignada. Granger parecía dispuesta a quedarse hasta que la niña se calmara a pesar del cansancio. La noche romántica de abrazó, besos y caracas estaba arruinada ¡Odio a Nott! pensó enojado. Hermione lo miró dándole a entender que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Llamó a su elfo y le pidió cuatro chocolates calientes. La rubia tardó un rato en calmarse, al parecer la bebida había sido de ayuda. Lo único bueno de la crisis es que parecía que la castaña había olvidado la visita de su padre. Tendría que hablar con él.

Después de lo que pareció un siglo, la bruja menor estaba completamente tranquila. ¡Al fin podría ir a dormir con su chica!

-Malfoy creo que lo mejor es que te vayas - dijo Granger sin parecer afectada por la noche que habian perdido.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó un poco molesto com ambas.

-Porque estoy más tranquila y Luna me necesita. Además creo que tú y tu padre tienen que hablar - replicó mordaz.

-¿Puedo venir mañana? - pidió sin mucha esperanza. La Lunática había arruinado su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Granger.

-¿Mañana? - dudó por unos segundos, quería verlo aunque aún estaba enojada con él. Por otro lado entendía que no era culpa de Draco, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta - Esta bien, enviaré una lechuza con la hora - aceptó sin estar segura.

-¡Genial! - se avergonzó de su entusiasmo, se aclaró la garganta y rectificó - Es decir, claro como quieras. Buenas noches Lovegood - se despidió con un asentimiento - Sirius - dijo acercándose al mago para estrecharle la mano - Granger, nos vemos mañana - sin darle tiempo de responder le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente al estudio ¡Lucius iba a pagar! Ni siquiera su padre tenía derecho a molestar a Herms.

Entró y se encontró con una escena que, de cierto modo, apaciguó su ira. Su padre estaba tirado en el suelo petrificado mientras su madre gritaba enojada.

-...nunca escuchas! ¡Además se te ocurrió paralizarme! - se aclaró la garganta para que la furiosa mujer notara su presencia - Esto no ha terminado - amenazó la rubia a su esposo - ¡Querido! ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Mira el recuerdo - acercó su varita a la cabeza para entregarselo - No tengo ganas.

Narcissa se sumergió en el pensador, cuando terminó su cara estaba pálida.

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que una disculpa era suficiente... - reflexionó en voz alta la elegante bruja - Parece que no, hicimos tanto daño ¿Cómo está ella?

-Enojada, aún así aceptó verme mañana - la consoló - Vamos a estar bien.

-Eso espero - se levantó y caminó a la salida - Si tienes algo que decirle a tu padre hablo, pero déjalo tal como está, necesita un escarmiento.

-Como digas - se volvió hacía su padre y se agachó junto a él - Entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero si la haces llorar una vez más... no sé de lo que seré capaz - avanzó hasta la puerta - No importa lo que pasé entre ella y yo, siempre serás parte de mi vida. No lo arruines.

* * *

Estaba mal. Realmente mal.

-Para - se alejó un poco de los labios del chico - Dean para por favor - volvieron a besarse - Ya Dean basta - lo empujó con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Esto está mal - gritó desesperada - Sé que yo empecé todo, pero está mal.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo ocurrido. Era cierto que las cosas con Blaise no estaban bien. Sus celos habian llegado a un extremo insoportable, la seguía siempre y maldecía a cualquiera que se le acercara, todo lo había aceptado pero que golpeara a Thomas fue demasiado. Él era tierno cariñoso, divertido y guapo, cuando decidió visitarlo en la enfermería no pensó que todo llegara a tal punto. ¿Había dejado de amar a Zabini sin darse cuenta? Ya no deseaba verlo y no lo extrañaba cuando se separaban. Miró a Dean de nuevo.

-Rose tu me gustas - confesó avergonzado - ¿Tú sientes lo mismo?

-Sí - replicó sin titubear - Pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien, necesito terminar con él primero.

Se quedaron callados y sin aviso la jaló y la besó de nuevo. Después de minutos (horas o días, las mariposas en su estómago no la dejaban pensar) Escuchó una voz que le revolvió el estómago.

-¡Nott! - se separó de un salto y vio al italiano en la puerta de la enfermería - Vine a disculparme pero creo que no es necesario.

-Blaise déjame explicarte - el moreno apuntó su varita directo al corazón de la chica. Rose se quedó de piedra mientras Dean buscaba frenéticamente su varita.

-Accio guardapelo Zabini - murmuró con voz entrecortada, el amuleto salió volando. Nunca había visto a un Slytherin luciendo tan herido. Por lo general siempre esperaban lo peor de los demás. ¡Había decepcionado a una serpiente! - Por si no queda claro, terminamos - le dedicó una mirada escalofriante al otro chico y le dijo - No te preocupes Thomas. No me importa lo que hagan a partir de ahora.

Blaise se largó sintiéndose un imbécil, era cierto que él había sido un idiota las últimas semanas pero eso no era justificación. _¡Odio a Nott!_

* * *

Draco se despertó en la madrugada. Técnicamente alguien lo había despertado. Enfocó la vista, se sorprendió de ver a Zabini en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Blaise? -inquirió realmente preocupado.

-No quiero hablar, vamos a tomar Whisky de fuego hasta caer inconscientes. Asintió cuando vio un par de lágrimas caer por las mejillas del rudo mago.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron volando. Rose y Dean comenzaron a salir a escondidas para evitar las críticas, estaban felices juntos pero la culpa estaba carcomiendo. Por esa razón estaban pasando las vacaciones separados, aunque escribían casi no había podido contactar a Luna, por lo que estaba cada vez más deprimido. Hermione y Draco se habian vuelto muy cercanos, sin embargo la bruja se negaba a decir las palabras mágicas y a "pasar la noche con él".

Ginny esperaba recibir la propuesta en noche buena y Harry quería hacerla, el problema es que no tenía idea.

Ron dejó de esconder sus excursiones nocturnas aunque nadie supo a donde iba o con quién, además desde que había llegado a la madriguera las lechuzas no paraban de salir y entrar a su cuarto.

Lo más impactante era la enorme cantidad de tiempo que Luna y Blaise estaban pasando juntos. Salían a caminar, a ver películas (un hobbie que adquirieron gracias a la castaña, Harry y Sirius) a comer o a comprar libros. Comenzaron a hablar porque Hermione y Draco los ignoraban totalmente cuando estaban juntos y él se estaba quedando en la Mansión Malfoy (su madre estaba de luna de miel) por lo que no podía escapar de Grimmauld. Después Zabini había descubierto que la chica no era una Lunática, al contrario, era dulce, divertida, madura, sensible, inteligente, sincera y muy guapa. Por su parte, Luna había encontrado en el italiano a un chico tierno, guapo, comprensivo, amable y muy lastimado. Algo había nacido entre ellos pero ninguno se quería apresurar y ponerle nombre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la víspera de navidad.

Hermione terminó su maleta al mismo tiempo que Luna, estaban listas para irse a París con los Slytherin. Antes de que llegara Draco tenía que enfrentar a Sirius. Respiró profundo y bajó las escaleras, Harry y su padrino estaban en la cocina terminando el postre que llevarían a la madriguera.

-Necesito decirles algo - dijo haciendo que interrumpieran su labor - Voy a pasar la noche con Draco, Luna y Blaise en París. Llegaré mañana en la mañana a la madriguera.

-¿¡Qué!? - gritaron luciendo enojados.

-No tengo diez años. Puedo cuidarme sola - pronunció en un tono de voz controlado.

-¿Tú y él solos una noche? - Harry parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque - No lo permitiré - la veela lq iba a violar sí la dejaban ir.

-¿Disculpa? - su paciencia se evaporó ¿Quién se creía? - No necesito tu permiso, yo soy...

-¡Suficiente! - ordenó Sirius - Estoy en total desacuerdo... - el elegido sonrió triunfal - ...pero... - la muela arrogante se desvaneció - ...puedes ir con la condición de que llegues a las diez a la madriguera a desayunar - negoció con rostro tenso.

-Perfecto, gracias - abrazó al brujo y después le sacó la lengua a su hermano en un gesto digno de una niña de 5 años.

Sonó el timbre, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y se echó en los brazos de su novio. Gracias a que la conexión veela se había fortalecido ahora los maleficios de el animago eran totalmente inútiles.

-Al parecer no puedes vivir sin mí - bromeó Draco dándole un beso dulce en la boca (corto para evitar otra maldición de parte de Potter) - Te extrañé.

-Estamos listas, voy por luna y los bolsos - dijo - No molestes a Harry, no se vengó de ti por convertirlo en mujer por tres días pero creo si le sumas esto tienes una buena probabilidad de que te maldiga - advirtió divertida.

No estaba arrepentido, aún se reía al recordar la cara de Potter.

Entró a la cocina acompañado de Zabini. Ambos hombres parecían querer asesinarlo al estilo muggle.

-Buenas noches - saludó reuniendo todo su valor.

-Potter, Sirius - hizo lo propio Blaise.

-Buenas noches - respondió el adulto - Si tocan un solo pelo de esas cabecitas los castro con una cuchara - amenazó Sirius.

-Estamos listas - Luna apareció en la puerta junto a Hermione - Nos vemos mañana - se despidió la rubia.

-Adiós, los quiero - Herms le dio un abrazo a Sirius, luego intentó darle uno a Harry pero el rubio lo impidió - Nos vemos donde los Weasly.

Con un asentimiento se despidieron los hombres. Aparecieron directo en la mansión parisina de los Malfoy. Inmediatamente los enamorados se dirigieron a su cuarto ( siempre que podían dormían en la misma cama) con la excusa de dejar sus maletas, pero todos sabían que querían privacidad para su sesión de besuqueo.

Solos, Blaise y Luna, se dedicaron a hablar. Debía ser ilegal que una chica usara un vestido blanco que la hiciera parecer un ángel sensual Y los hombres no tendrían que ser tan sectores, así no se podía mantener una conversación coherente.

-No puedo seguir con esta farsa - soltó el moreno - Sé que eres la ex de mi amigo, pero me gustas Luna, en este momento lo único que quiero es besarte hasta que pierdas el sentido.

-Blaise... - sentía las mejillas arder, si él hubiera tardado un minuto más ella misma le habría saltado encima - ...estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en la cara de la serpiente. Se acercó a ella con paso lento y seguro. Con suma facilidad la alzó, ella entendió el msj y enredó las piernas en la fuerte beso comenzó suave y dulce pero poco a poco se volvió caliente y sexy. Definitivamente había más en esa bruja de lo creía.

* * *

A sólo unos metros, Hermione gemía bajó las hábiles manos de Draco.

-Granger estás que ardes - murmuró contra sus labios después del climax de la chica - pero es momento de que tomé una ducha fría - le dio un beso más y se separó de ella.

-Quédate - pidió sujetándolo del brazo - quiero que te quedes.

La miró dudando. Era la primera vez que ella estaba dispuesta a ir más allá. Sintió a Draco Junior saltar de emoción. Tenía que controlarse y no pensar en su cuerpo perfecto. Ella no estaba lista.

-Yo también, pero esta es la primera parte del ritual de marcación y hasta que no estés segura no lo haré - iba a marcharse cuando ella lo detuvo de nuevo ¡Se lo estaba poniendo difícil!

-Estoy lista, sé que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo - dijo con voz sexy y ronca (al menos eso intentó)

Las buenas intenciones de Draco se evaporaron al escucharla, se despojó del pantalón y el boxer usando toda su velocidad de veela.

Varias horas después, cuando comenzó a anochecer todavía estaba observando dormir a su pareja. Empezó a besarle el cuello, la espalda y bajó. Escuchó unos gemiditos, signos de que a Granger le gustaba despertar así. Ella se volvió para darle más facilidad. Minutos después un nuevo climax la sacudió. Subió para besarla fuerte en la boca.

-Buenas noches hermosa.

-Mucho más que buenas, gracias a ti. Ambos estaban listos para otra ronda cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de la sala. Por él, el mundo se podía partir en dos, pero ella salió de la cama con rapidez y se puso un pantalón corto y la camisa azul de Draco. El Slytherin respiró profundo y después de ponerse un pantalón de pijama la siguió.

* * *

Harry estaba temblando. Todos los Weasly sospechaban el motivo y Sirius estaba seguro.

Cuando acabaron la cena saco el postre y lo repartió. Ginny comió confundida por la ausencia de propuesta. Tomó otra cucharada pero sintió algo duro. Lo sacó de su boca y descubrió un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón. Alzó la vista y vio a Harry arrodillarse. La señora Weasly comenzó a sollozar.

-Ginny, sólo existe una cosa en la vida que me asusta más que enfrentar la muerte, perderte - tomó el anillo y mirándolo a los ojos sonrió - ¿te cas...

-Digan la verdad - lo interrumpió un grito - ¿¡Dónde está!? - Theo entró a la sala y parecía chiflado - ¡Luna ven a dar la cara! - exigió gritando.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - reclamó enojado quitándose los lentes.

-Lo sentimos - se disculpó Pucey que acababa de llegar junto a Rose, Crabbe y Goyle - Tomó demasiado Whisky y desapareció sin aviso.

-Luna no está aquí, lo mejor es que te tranquilices - sugirió Charlie.

-Yo lo mato - Ginny sé avalanzó sobre el iracunda. Harry y Ron la atraparon entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Con Hermione y Malfoy - respondió Bill divertido con la situación.

Sin otra palabra Theo volvió a aparecer fuera. -¡Escapó de nuevo! - se quejó Goyle aburrido de perseguirlo.

-Continúa Harry querido - alentó la señora Weasly.

-No hace falta. Mi respuesta es sí - la pelirroja se lanzó a besar a su futuro esposo.

Después de brindar las serpientes se despidieron. La única mujer de la tropa despidió a los demás. Pucey se fue enojado, había perdido su noche con Lavender _¡Odio a Nott!_

* * *

Rose estaba segura de que, si conocía a Draco y Hermione, estarían en París. Allá esperaría a su hermano.

Apareció directamente en la sala, debido a la confianza de años de amistad.

Se quedó de piedra. En el sofá grande estaba Zabini, _su Zabini_, solamente vestido con unos boxer, encima de él estaba sentada Luna con unas braga blancas, únicamente.

Antes de poder alzar la voz apareció su hermano_¡Mierda!_

* * *

Estaban ardiendo. Le quitó el vestido de un tirón e hizo lo propio con su ropa. La rubia se sentó en su regazo. Sus manos exploraban piel a su antojo.

-Baja más Blaise - ordenó entre suspiros - Más... fuerte...

El climax la atacó después de tan sólo unos minutos. ¡Definitivamente Luna era un fuego! El beso se volvió aún más demandante cuando escucharon un chillido.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? - Theo no lo podía creer. Ok. Él se había acostado con Astoria la semana pasada pero era totalmente diferente.

Zabini escondió a Luna detrás de su cuerpo y le alcanzó su camisa para que se cubriera.

-¡Exijo una explicación Blaise! - agregó Rosalie.

-¡Yo a ti no te debo nada! - replicó enfadado.

-¡Yo tampoco a ti Theo nosotros terminamos! - añadió la rubia.

-Eso no te da derecho de portate como una cualquiera - respondió Rosalie.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! - la defendió Zabini.

-¡A mi hermana no le gritas! - intervino Theo.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? - exigió saber Draco. Hermione le dio una patada. ¡Era obvio!

_Nott a la cocina. _

_Zabini ponte algo de ropa y a la cocina tu también._

_Hermosa quédate con ellas._

Asintió resignada ¡Estaba deseosa de terminar lo que habian empezado!

_¿Draco?_

_¿Si?_

_¡Odio a los Nott!_

_También yo_


End file.
